Passion of the Phoenix
by Charbo2576
Summary: The cocoon has been found. Jean Grey is ALIVE! But one telephone call and one choice change everything. A journey from the 1986 return of Jean Grey to ? Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men or any others mentioned, just the changes to the timelines.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Source material based on _Avengers #263, Fantastic Four #286, Uncanny X-Men #200-201_(and various others later), and referances to _X-Factor #1_.

While doing research for _Mark,_ I came across some panels of these issues (read them years ago), and my mind asked the questions: What if one of the X-Men had answered the phone? What if Jean had rejoined the X-Men instead of joining X-Factor after she was revived? These are the answers my mind came up with. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part 1: Reclaiming Life**

**Chapter 1: The Seed of Life**

The shuttle of the Fantastic Four settled on the back lawn of Avengers Mansion in a cloud of dust and leaves thrown up by the landing thrusters. Doctor Reed Richards descended the ramp with a confused look on his face. Captain America, Hercules, and the mansion's butler, Jarvis were waiting at the back door for them with concerned faces. Reed ignored She-Hulk and Hercules as they flirted with each other, proceeding straight to the Captain.

"What is so urgent, Steve?" Reed asked.

"We found something in the bay. Hank's not around, and you're the only one I know of with the expertise to have a look at it," Steve Rogers answered. "We can't make heads or tails of what it is, what it's made out of, what it was doing in Jamaica Bay in the first place, or if it's a threat."

"Anything you can tell me about it?" Reed asked as they reached the elevator.

"It's black, smooth, and giving off heat," Steve answered.

"Where's Tony? Couldn't he look at it?" Reed asked slightly annoyed with Steve's answer.

"Tony is in California with Clint and the WCA," Steve frowned. "We…have a few different opinions of late."

"Alright," Reed nodded.

They remained silent as they walked down the corridor to the lab. As the doors opened, Reed's curiosity grew substantially as the object came into view. It was a smooth black coffin sized rectangular object. It had a layer of water-aged silt and barnacles on its surface that gave off a slight pungent smell of fresh bay water. The domed top and bottom of the capsule were symmetrical to each other. Reed thought it looked like a medicine capsule large enough to place a human in. As Reed took a closer look, ideas were racing through his mind. Most were dismissed, some were possible, others seemed improbable. "Has anyone touched it with bare a hand?"

"No, none of us have even gone close to it since we brought it in," Steve answered.

Reed reached out with an extremely cautious hand, touching the black surface. He felt the heat through his glove. It radiated what felt like normal human body heat temperature.

"Have you run any scans?" Reed asked.

"No one on the current roster has any experience with anything in here, so no, we haven't," Steve answered slightly sassy.

"Give me a few hours," Reed nodded absently. "Oh, and have someone research anything about Jamaica Bay. Some answers may come from that," he added as he turned to get to work on the mysterious object.

Steve left as Reed started his work. First Reed set to cleaning the muck and dirt from the object. He did, however, take a few samples of the silt and barnacles for testing. Once he had it clean, Reed stood by the exam table, hand resting on his chin as he thought. Placing his hands on the object again, trying to estimate the temperature, he frowned as it felt the same. Stretching out his rubber-like arm, he pulled a scanner over to the table. The readings on the display made little sense, perplexing him further. It had a low, cold surface temperature, but the internal temperature was slightly more than a normal human, yet the surface was warm to the touch. Reed pulled other scanners over, studying each reading that was displayed.

"Reed," She-Hulk call from the door. Reed turned. "There was only one thing we could find that happened in Jamaica Bay. The X-Men crashed a shuttle there ten years ago."

Reed nodded, turning a thoughtful gaze back to the scanners. The readings suddenly made sense. "A cocoon! Jen, have Cap find out the roster of the X-Men back when the shuttle crashed! Also, have him try to get ahold of Hank again urgently. He may know something."

"You got it," she called as she left with haste.

Reed picked up a scalpel, scraping a few flakes off the surface and placing them in a test tube. He took them over to an analyzer, and waited for the results. As he read the atomic structure of the flakes, more of the readings started to make sense. The size, the shape, even the temperature readings all pointed to a cocoon of some kind. Reed grabbed a life signs scanner, holding it over the surface. The steady thud of a heartbeat filled the lab. Brainwave activity was well above normal, indicating the person inside had psychic abilities.

"Jarvis," Reed called into the intercom rather loudly.

"Yes, sir," came the immediate answer.

"Have Steve call or visit any of the X-Men's families that have died in the last ten years. They may be in for a hell of a shock," Reed told him.

"Yes, sir, right away."

Reed knew he needed to find a way to open it. He thought for several minutes. Reed started running random stimulation tests on the flakes. Sound had no effect. Light, in all spectrums, no effect. Radiation, no effect. He continued with anything he could think of. Reed was deep into his tests and didn't notice that Sue and Jen had entered the lab with Jarvis.

"Reed, honey," Sue placed a hand on his shoulder. "We brought you some coffee and pastries."

"Hm, oh. Thanks," Reed acknowledged absently. He was deep in thought again. He looked back at the structure of the shell from the analyzer. An idea struck him. He grabbed an electrode and touched one of the flakes. It crumbled in to dust. "Got it! Sue, hand me those electrodes over there!" he shouted excitedly.

Reed stretched out to the far side of the room and started fastening three straps on the cocoon as Sue brought over the electrodes. Placing them under the straps, Reed secured them down before stepping back, returning to his normal form. He focused the heart monitor on the object to observe the reactions. Jarvis still stood by the door, well away from everything, holding the coffee tray. Jen moved over to protect him in case this was a villain. Reed pressed a button, activating the electrodes.

The shell of the cocoon began to spark and glow as it cracked. At first, it was just a few small lines in the smooth black shell, then the center of it started to glow with a bright white light as the lines became cracks and as those cracks became small fissures.

"I think it's hatching," Jen commented uneasily.

"Can you put up a force field that can stop something like telekinesis?" Reed asked Sue quickly.

"I can try," Sue answered, placing an invisible shield around them as the shell started to shatter.

A second after a blinding flash of light shown harshly throughout the lab, a woman in a torn black evening gown with red hair emerged. She looked around angrily as all the objects that were not secured to the floor outside of Sue's shield began to float as whirl around with immense speed.

"Your game is finished, Lang!" she yelled as she looked around, anger and confusion mixed on her face.

"My word!" Jarvis exclaimed as he cringed away from several objects hitting the shield in front of him. The woman swung her head toward him, but looked surprised.

"What? Where am I? Where's the X-Men?"

"Calm down, please," Reed pleaded. "I'm Reed Richards of…"

"The Fantastic Four," she looked at him. "You had blue uniforms last I saw you."

"We've changed them recently," Sue answered. "You know us?"

"We've met," she answered guardedly. "Why is the She-Hulk wearing one of your uniforms?"

"The Thing is taking some time off," Reed answered. "Could you…uh…maybe stop doing that?" he pointed at the instruments and things floating around.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. The things floated to the floor ever so lightly. "Uh…where am I?"

"Avengers Mansion," Sue answered. "They found the cocoon you were in but had to call Reed in, because no one knew how to operate the equipment in here."

"Who are you, by the way?" Reed asked.

"Jean Grey," she answered.

"Not possible," Reed looked at her skeptically.

"Excuse me? How is it not possible?" Jean's eyes flashed with anger making things float again.

"You died six years ago," Sue answered.

"No, I didn't!" Jean looked at her outraged. She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "Look, call the Xavier's School, someone there can vouch for me. Especially, Cyclops or Storm, if the Professor's not available."

"Sue, why don't you try talking to her woman to woman? Try to keep her calm," Reed asked. "I'll make the call."

"Alright," Sue nodded. She walked over to Jean to try and explain a few things and get a few answers along the way.

XMXMXM

Logan growled as he pulled his last beer out of the refrigerator. The team had been so busy lately he hadn't had time to buy more, or even put it on the grocery list. Just as he opened the bottle, the telephone rang. Logan snarled slightly as he picked it up.

"Xavier's School," he growled.

"I need to speak with one of the X-Men."

"I don't know where ya got that information, bub, but…"

"This is Reed Richards of the…"

"The FF, yeah, yeah, I know ya," Logan grunted as he took a sip of his beer. "Whatda need, Stretch?"

"First, who am I speaking with?"

"Wolverine," Logan growled into the phone before taking another drink of his beer.

"Please, hold on a second?"

"Yeah, whatever," Logan grunted.

Logan was about to take another sip until his keen ears picked up the conversation on the other end of the line. He froze. His internal alarms going nuts.

_"Do you know a Wolverine?"_ he heard Reed ask someone.

_"Yes! If anyone can, he can vouch for me!"_ Logan's blood ran cold. How was he hearing _that_ voice? _"Here, let me speak to him."_ There was a short pause with a small rustling sound. "Logan?"

"Jeannie?" he asked with a whimpered and shaky voice. His beer slipped out of his numb hand, shattering on the floor. He leaned heavily back against the counter as he felt the air leave his lungs. He tried twice before he could swallow the hard lump in his throat. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Logan, it's me," her voice a soothing song in his ears.

"Where are you?" he asked as he suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline.

"Avengers' Mansion," Jean answered.

"Stay put, darlin'. We'll come get ya," Logan rushed out. He looked at the clock. "Be there in ten, fifteen minutes, tops."

"Okay, see you then."

As the line went dead, Logan dropped the phone with a loud clatter. He spun around leaning on the counter, trying to get control. He had to take slow deep breaths to steady his shaking body. Once he had control of the shaking he turned to the door.

"_STORM_!" he roared out. His cry echoed through the mansion. He was sure that anyone above ground in the house had heard him.

In less than a minute Ororo Munroe, Storm, came running into the kitchen. Her eyes took in the telephone and broken glass laying in a puddle of beer, Logan leaning on the counter looking whiter than she had ever seen the man. "Logan? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not seen…yet," he paused taking another deep breath. "Talked to one on the phone."

"What are you talking…" Storm had to stop as Logan sudden started running down the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Richards from the FF called," Logan huffed as he reached the elevator. "Someone claimin' ta be _Jeannie_ is at Avengers' Mansion."

"_What_!" she shouted, grabbing his arms in shock. Logan pulled free a little roughly.

"Call the team if ya wanna go with me," Logan growled, "but _I'm_ headin' there _right now_!"

"Oh, believe me, my friend, _I_ am coming with you!" Storm replied as she pressed her com-link. "X-Men, gather in the hanger _NOW_! We have an _URGENT_ mission!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

Storm sat in the pilot's chair quickly doing the preflight checks as Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Colossus sat down in the crew seats, strapping in. Rogue looked back as she heard someone stomping up the ramp. Logan huffed as he walked past them, looking to be in a very bad mood. Rogue exchanged a look with her teammates as Logan flicked the switch to open the hanger doors.

"Let's go," he gruffed to Storm as he sat in the co-pilot's chair, fastening his harness. "Kitty and Rachel are still out with the New Mutants on their field trip, and Magnus is staying to watch over the school, so we're it!"

Ororo nodded as she started the jet's engines. After they were in the air, she turned slightly to start her briefing. "Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four called. The Avengers found something in Jamaica Bay."

"Jamaica Bay?" Nightcrawler asked, sounding alarmed. "Isn't zat vhere ve…?"

"Can it, elf!" Logan grunted. "They pulled a cocoon or something out of it. It hatched…" He trailed off breathing in pants. Nightcrawler and Colossus looked at each other in concern. They could tell something had rattled their friend. If something could shake Logan that badly, it had to be serious. Storm cleared her throat for attention.

"Someone claiming to be Jean Grey came out of it," she stated.

"Oh, shit!" Rogue blurted out, her eyes widening.

"What?" Kurt and Peter shouted at the same time.

"Wait! Isn' she…" Rogue started but stopped with a gulp as she received a look from Logan over his shoulder. He turned back to the controls without another word. "Kurt, Pete?" Rogue whispered.

They turned to her with stricken looks on their faces. Rogue had never seen Kurt's dark blue skin turn the sky-blue color it was now. Peter was so white, his skin looked almost transparent.

"By the White Wolf!" Peter breathed.

"_Mein Gott_!" Kurt uttered in shock. "It can't be."

"I talked to her on the phone, elf," growled Logan. "It sounded just like her."

Kurt, Peter, and Rogue shared a look of shock and understanding. They all knew Logan was in love with the supposedly deceased woman. They also knew Jean had been in a long relationship with Scott Summers, Cyclops, but he had married someone else since they all believed Jean to be dead. He and his wife, Madelyne had just had a baby only a few weeks ago and were living in Alaska. They all knew this was about to get really complicated for everyone if it was, in fact, Jean that had come out of that cocoon. They knew why Logan looked so rattled now, and why Storm looked like she was somewhere between angry and hopeful.

The flight to Avengers' Mansion was a short one. Storm landed the Blackbird next to the Fantastic Four's shuttle on the back lawn. The jet hadn't even touched down fully, when Logan shot out of his seat, stalking toward the access door. As soon as the wheels were on the ground, he hit the button to open it. He waited impatiently as it slowly lowered. Logan started down the ramp at a fast walk the second in was down.

"Wolverine!" Storm ran to catch up with him a third of the way to the door. She had to grab his arm to make him stop. "We don't know if this is true or not. Use your head. It could be a trick."

"Don' ya think I know that!" Logan growled with narrowed eyes, pulling his arm away quickly. "Believe me, if this is some kinna sick joke, someone's gonna _pay_!" He extended his claws for emphasis.

"Just so we are on the same page," Storm nodded. Logan retracted his claws.

"Look," Logan lowered his voice. "My nose'll know before I even lay my eyes on her, Ro! You know that. Ain't no one got the same scent. And Jeannie…well, you know," he took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do, my friend," Storm nodded, patting his shoulder.

Logan nodded once before turning again to the path to the back door. A man in medieval-looking black and silver armor stood in the doorway. He had a look of concern on the part of his face that was showing under his helmet.

"State your business," he ordered with his hand on his sword as Logan walked up to him.

"Ya wanna get outta my way, bub!" Logan snarled, extending his claws again.

"Wolverine, stand down," Storm warned. Logan retracted his claws but continued to glare. "We are the X-Men. We came to pick up one of our teammates. Reed Richards called us."

"Yes, right this way," Jarvis motioned from behind the man. "I apologize. I had not informed the Black Knight of your imamate arrival."

"Thanks, Jeeves," Logan grunted as he shot a warning look at Black Knight. The armored man stepped out of the way with a little push from Logan.

"Jarvis, sir."

"Whatever, Jeeves!" Logan huffed. "Where is she?"

"This way, please," Jarvis sighed as he motioned them to follow him through the mansion.

Logan sniffed the air. "Smells like fish in here."

"That would probably be Master Namor, sir," Jarvis commented as they reached the elevator.

"What are we gonna tell Scott?" Rogue tried to quietly ask Storm as they stepped in. Storm gave her a warning look, as Logan turned to the younger woman with narrowed eyes and a snarl on his lips.

"Don' plan on tellin' Dicklops til we know for sure, an' even then after we catch her up on things," Logan glared at Rogue.

"Wolverine, please, calm down," Storm insisted. She looked at Rogue, pleading with her silently not to ask questions like that in front of Logan.

"Calm down?" he snorted. "I ain't even got started yet!"

"I know how you feel, Wolverine. This is my best friend we are talking about," Storm tried.

"No, ya don't," Logan spat as he shook his head slowly. "Ya got no idea, Storm."

"It is love either way," Storm whispered to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know how hard you took her death. I was there, too. And if this turns out to be a hoax, I will not hold you back. And I will not stop you. Just promise me to make a few slashes for me."

"Done, darlin'," Logan nodded as the elevator slowed.

"The lab is at…" Jarvis began as the doors started to open.

Logan sniffed the air. Even through his mask, Storm could see his eyes widen. Logan shared a look of desperation with Storm as she stepped out of his way. Logan didn't wait as he squeezed out of the still opening doors, sprinting down the corridor.

"Wolverine! Slow down!" Storm tried to call for him, but Logan wasn't listening. Storm sighed, then started running after him.

"…the end of the hall on the left," Jarvis sighed.

"I think we should let them discover this on their own," Colossus commented.

"_Ja_, _mien Freund_," Nightcrawler nodded. "They vill know best."

Rogue turned to Jarvis, calmly. "Lead th' way, shuguh."

Logan raced down the hallway. His nose smelled the scent he so longed to smell again and thought he never would. He slid to a stop in front of the closed door where the scent was coming from. The doors parted, Logan's eyes looking on the vision of beauty with red hair. She was still in the evening gown she had worn before she had become Phoenix. Her green eyes looked up to stare into his as he stepped into the room slowly.

"Jeannie?" he asked in a shaky voice as he stopped after four steps.

"Logan!" Jean hollered as she jumped off the exam table, where she had been sitting with Sue Richards, running into his open arms.

"Please, tell this is real," Logan pleaded as he hugged her close. "Tell me, you're real."

"It's real," Jean told him, pulling back to look at him. "I'm real."

"I've missed ya, darlin'," Logan said with a quake in his voice. Tears leaked out from under his mask. Jean smiled softly at him, wiping them away before looking at what he was wearing. Gone was the yellow and blue she remembered, Logan stood before her in a brown and goldish uniform.

"I like the new uniform," she grinned. "And, yes, I've missed you, too."

"Wolverine?" Storm called quietly from the door. She had stopped to stare as Jean had greeted Logan. She gave him a hopeful look. Logan turned, giving her a nod. Her voice trembled as tears filled the corners of her eyes. "Jean?"

"Ororo!" Jean shouted, running over to hug her best friend.

Jean pulled away, looking at Storm from head to toe. Storm's white hair was cut into a short mohawk down the center of her head. She wore a black leather vest over a black halter top, tight black leather pants, and calf-length heeled black leather boots. Around her neck was a spiked choker and she had lightning bolt-shaped earrings in her ears.

"_What_ have you _done_ to your _hair_?" Jean asked aghast. Storm laughed.

"A wild night out with a friend of Logan's," Storm smiled fondly.

"Logan," Jean shot him a glare.

"Hey, whoa, I had nothin' ta do wit' it, darlin'," Logan raised his hands.

"It's true. He wasn't there. And this was my choice," Storm assured her. Storm pulled Jean into another hug. "Goddess, it is good to see, again, my friend."

"_Mien Gott_!"

"By the White Wolf!" they heard from the door.

"Kurt! Peter!" Jean smiled as she rushed over to them. "How are you, Fuzzy Elf?"

"I am vell, _Frauline_!" Kurt smiled as he hugged Jean.

"It is good to see again," Peter smiled as he lifted Jean into a bear hug, making her squeal.

As Peter set her down, Jean's eyes fell on a timid looking black and green-clad young woman standing just behind them. Her wavy brown hair had a large white streak down the center. "Uh…Hi, shuguh. I'm Rogue."

"Jean Grey," Jean smiled as she shook the offered green-gloved hand. Jean looked around the hall, confused. "Wait. Where's Scott?"

"We got a lotta catch ya up on, Red," Logan spoke gently as he laid a gentle hand on the small of Jean's back. Jean felt a strange tingle run up her spine from where his hand was. She could hear a slight hesitation in his voice. She looked into his eyes, but couldn't see them properly through his mask. "Let's get ya home b'fore we start."

"I agree, Logan," Storm nodded as she walked over from speaking with Reed. "Some things you will be better off hearing in the privacy of the mansion."

"Alright," Jean agreed, still slightly confused. She turned back to Reed and Sue Richards. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime," Sue smiled. Reed nodded.

"Ms. Grey?" a deep voice asked from the door.

"Captain America," Jean breathed. She turned to Logan as she heard him sniffing loudly. She looked at him with a questioning look. "Logan? Have you met him before?"

"Not sure," Logan answered simply. "Tol' ya b'fore, darlin', got a big hunka my memory missin', but my senses never forget."

"You sound very familiar," Cap told him tilting his head slightly. He turned back to Jean. "Ms. Grey, we…took the liberty in trying to contact your parents, but they weren't home."

"Excuse me," Storm broke in. "We'll get the Blackbird prepped, while you speak."

Logan and Jean both gave her a nod as the others started back down the corridor.

"We picked the lock when we saw this on the mantle. We left a note telling your parents we needed it for an investigation and apologized for any inconvenience," Cap told her as he held up what looked like a glass orb with Jean's picture in it.

"The Holemphatic Crystal," Logan nodded as he took it from Cap before Jean could touch it. Jean scowled at him, but he shook his head. "It contains memories that will activate at your touch."

"I…I…" Jean withdrew her hand, looking at it as if scared.

"We can deal wit' it at home," Logan assured her in a tone of voice she had never heard from him before. It was so warm and caring, it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Alright," Jean nodded.

"Wolverine, were you ever in the Army?" Cap asked Logan.

"Like I said, I don' know," Logan shrugged. He reached up, removing his mask. "Maybe ya can tell me."

"J. Logan Howlett?" Cap breathed with wide eyes. Logan looked at him in shock. Jean's mouth dropped open. Cap recovered first from the shock, reached up pulling his own mask off. "Steve Rogers. We served together in World War Two the Seventh Expeditionary Division."

"World War Two?" Jean asked, staring at Logan. "Just how old are you, Logan?"

"I don' know. My healin' factor slows down my agin'," Logan shrugged. He turned back to Steve. "When did we first meet?"

"On the boats going to Omaha Beach," Steve answered. "You and your half-brother Victor Creed, both."

"Half-brother? I have a brother?" Logan breathed.

"We talked after we took the beach," Steve nodded. "You were worried he was enjoying the killing too much."

"Did I ever tell you what the J. stood fer?" Logan asked.

"James," Steve answered. "But you hated it, so you went by Logan. Creed was the only one to get away with calling you 'Jimmy'."

"Don't worry, it's our little secret," Jean smiled at Logan. He frowned at her. "I won't tell anyone, Logan."

"Maybe we can sit down over a few beers and you can tell more," Logan extended his hand.

"Be my pleasure," Steve agreed, taking his hand. He turned to Jean, holding out his hand next. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Grey."

"Jean, please, Captain," she smiled, taking his hand.

"Steve. I'll be in touch, Logan," he nodded.

"You bet," Logan nodded. "And thanks, Steve." Logan turned back to Jean, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

"Why, Logan," Jean looked at him in surprise. "I never knew you were such a gentleman."

"Full o' surprises, darlin'," Logan smiled with a wink. Jean blushed slightly with a little giggle as she looped her arm in his.

XMXMXM

Jean had happy tears in her eyes as the Blackbird landed in the hanger. She was so glad to be home. She wondered why Logan was looking a little apprehensive as the ramp lowered to the floor. Logan placed a hand on her arm to hold her back as Kurt, Peter, and Rogue walked past her. Ororo came to sit on her other side, and Jean had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that was not going to like this conversation.

"There's something you should know before we head into the mansion," Ororo began.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked tentatively.

"Charles decided to leave us to be with Lilandra," Ororo began.

"Who?" Jean asked confused.

"All in good time, darlin'," Logan sighed. "Look…we just got back from the trial…"

"Trial? Whose trial?" Jean asked confused.

"Magneto's," Storm answered. Jean looked at her with wide eyes. "He is on probation…and…"

"And?" Jean half-shouted, looking between them.

"And the Prof asked him ta be Headmaster," Logan sighed. Jean looked at him in shock. "He's here. He's tryin'…" He trailed off as Jean shot him an angry look.

"Jean, before you get angry," Ororo drew her attention, "you have to understand, he has changed. He just wants to live in peace. Charles thought this would be the best way to show him, and the world, that everyone can change for the better."

Jean took a deep breath, rubbing her temples. So much had changed. So much was different than she remembered. With another cleansing breath, Jean sighed. She knew she would have to accept all the changes, and just cope with her feelings about them along the way.

"Alright," Jean nodded. "I'll give him a chance. For Charles' sake."

"Good," Ororo nodded. "Why don't you go shower and change before we start. I'm sure you want to get out of that dress after so long."

"You mean what's left of it," Jean sent a playful look at Logan.

"Hey, yer the one that needed ta run in it," Logan defended.

"You could have cut it with a claw, not ripped it," Jean bantered back.

Ororo giggled at them. She knew this was their way of flirting.

"I am not," Jean spun around to Ororo, blushing. "Sorry, you were thinking loudly." Ororo waved it off with a laugh.

"All her stuff's in storage, Ro, but I can scrape together somethin'," Logan nodded with a smirk.

Jean blushed more as she looked at him. "You're thinking very loudly, too."

"Am I?" Logan smiled smugly. Jean smiled, blushing more.

"Uh…I have some paperwork to finish," Ororo stated, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Logan, could you…?"

"You bet, boss," he nodded, extending his hand to Jean as he stood. Jean took his hand, turning the same color as her hair. Ororo fought the giggle rising in her throat and hid her smile behind her hand as she made a hurried exit of the jet.

Logan led Jean to a guest room in the living section of the mansion. Jean looked around the plain room, still wondering why she was here and not in her old room that she shared with Scott. Some things were just not adding up. Even Logan. She knew he had feelings for her but he was being way too nice. Even his flirting was not as obnoxious as it used to be. Jean stared out the window for a long minute, feeling Logan's eyes on her.

"What's the real reason Ororo had you show me up here?" Jean asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"'Cause I'm available," Logan smirked. Jean didn't miss the double meaning behind his words.

"Where's Scott?" Jean asked looking at his reflection in the glass. The question startled him out of his thoughts. Logan shook his head slightly before he sighed, looking down. He looked like a man that had been struck in the stomach by a sucker punch.

"Red…" he started, but trailed off, his whole demeanor changing from sweet to gruff. Jean caught the change in how he addressed. She felt guilty about it immediately. "It can wait. I'll get yer clothes."

"Logan," Jean turned. "Please, stop hiding this from me."

"We'll get there, Red, I promise," Logan sighed as he turned. He paused at the door, giving her a sad look over his shoulder but didn't meet her eyes. "Take yer shower. I'll leave some sweats on the bed. If ya need somethin', just holler. I'm right next door."

As Logan left, Jean still wondered why everyone was avoiding the issue of Scott. Jean shook her head, bewildered, as she headed for the bathroom. Between wanting to know where Scott was and why Logan's mood had changed so much, Jean was more confused than ever.

XMXMXM

Twenty minutes later, Jean walked out onto her small balcony for a little fresh air to clear her head. The clear night air was crisp as she stared up at the stars. Her thoughts turned to Scott, but the feeling of dread and uncertainty was enough for her to want to think of other things. Then she thought about how everyone was avoiding that subject and wondered what was wrong.

"Ready ta head down, Red?"

Jean jumped as she spun around to see Logan standing in profile on his balcony with an unlit cigar in his teeth. He was looking out at the garden leaning lightly on the railing. Logan must have smelled her come out of her room, she realized. Jean could feel his sense of dread and unease. The underlying sense of hurt was still there as well. She wondered why he refused to look at her since she had asked about…Scott.

It hit Jean like a slap to the face. Her feelings for Scott and Logan's feelings for her were always in opposition to each other. No matter how much Logan hid behind his gruffness, he was still a human being with feelings and Jean realized she had hurt him by continuing to ask about Scott. She also realized that since Ororo and Logan had both refused to answer about Scott, then something had happened to him or with him, that was going to change things forever. Jean wasn't sure she was ready to hear about it yet but knew she needed the answers.

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the hall," Jean finally answered. Logan nodded, but still refused to look at her. Jean sighed. She would have to find a way to make it up to him.

Logan was leaning against the wall as Jean came out of her room. He didn't say a word or even look at her, just pushed off the wall and started walking toward the stairs.

"Logan?" Jean called quietly. He stopped but didn't turn. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. But I need to know before anything can be decided." Logan just grunted but waited for her to catch up to him.

"I'll warn ya now," he grumbled, "ya ain't gonna like it."

Jean looked at Logan but he was clenching his jaw, meaning he was not going to elaborate yet. That told Jean all she needed to know. Something _had_ happened and everything was going to change, and that scared Jean the most.

They walked in silence the rest of the way down to Ororo's office. Logan tapped on the door before opening it. Ororo looked up with a smile that dipped at the corners a little after she looked at Logan's expression. Jean noticed Logan shake his head just before Ororo was going to ask something. Jean sighed and sat down in front of Ororo's desk next to Logan. He crossed his arms looking pointedly out the window behind Ororo.

"Are you ready for this?" Ororo asked.

"Not really, but I need to know," Jean's voice quivered slightly. She was surprised when Logan took her hand.

"We're here fer ya, darlin'," he gave her a weak smile. "No matter what."

"Thank you," Jean smiled at him. Their eyes met for a brief second before Logan turned back to Ororo. Jean sighed again. Despite being friends, why was hurting Logan's feelings bothering her so much? "Logan, I…"

"Later, Red," he grumped. "We'll talk 'bout it later after you see what's in that and we catch you up."

"Alright," Jean agreed, she wasn't happy about it, but she knew better than to push him.

Ororo held out the orb. Jean took a deep breath before taking it into her hand.

A glow filled the room as the orb projected its contents. Jean looked around. She saw herself sitting at the controls of the shuttle as they made their escape from the satellite and Lang.

_Everyone was secured in the shielded cargo container as she tried to survive the radiation from the solar flare that was between them and Earth. A bright light filled the cockpit as a being of light appeared._

_"Who are you?" Jean asked as she spun around._

_"I answer your call, star child."_

_"My call?" Jean asked confused._

_"You called for help. It is time for you to begin your journey to your destiny," the form answered. _

_Jean watched as the light took shape, her shape. "You…you look like…me."_

_"For now. Your body needs to heal. I shall stand-in for you."_

_"What? No. You can't just…"_

_"Jean Grey, calm yourself," the form told her. "We are destined to merge. Your body must heal. I will stand in for you until you are healed. Otherwise, too many questions will arise from your friends. At the time you are healed, I will fully merge with you. But this must be your choice. Certain death for you and those you care for, or life."_

_"But at what cost?" Jean asked._

_"The responsibility of being the Guardian for this section of the universe. You will gain what your heart truly desires."_

_"I accept," Jean nodded._

_The being touched Jean's cheek. Jean fell into a deep sleep as the being created the healing cocoon around her. _

_"I shall keep you safe. When we merge, maybe you will know which love to choose. Perfection or passion. Obligation or need. Intriguing. We shall see. Until then, star child, sleep, heal, and be safe."_

In a flash, most of the memories the being had entered into Jean's mind. Lilandra, the Shi'ar, defeating Magneto almost single-handedly. Another significant memory began to be revealed. The being called Phoenix projected herself beside the cocoon at the bottom of Jamaica Bay. She looked worried and tired.

_"I don't know how much more time I have. I have failed to keep this body from being corrupted. The white-haired telepath and the illusion maker have awakened the darkness inside of me. Perhaps if your chosen mate had a stronger love for you, or your love for him was full, we would not be here at this point. Perhaps the other was and is the solution to stopping the darkness. He struggles with his own darkness daily. He could and would train you to control it. You have but ask him." She turned her head looking toward the surface. "I must go. I pray I can overcome this."_

A flash of memories filled Jean's mind again. Memories of the Dark Phoenix.

"No," Jean cried. Logan wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed for the Shi'ar ship and entire solar system the Dark Phoenix destroyed. Again, the memory changed. The Phoenix floated beside the cocoon again, but this time she looked like the featureless shape she had been when she first appeared on the shuttle.

_"I have failed. I have sullied your name. I am sorry. But those who view this will know the truth. You will know the truth one day. I needed to die to cleanse myself of my misdeeds. I am weak for now; it will take time to regain my strength. I shall hibernate in you until then…unh…The pain of the flesh reflects the pain of the heart. I truly know what human means now."_

Jean watched as Phoenix closed its eyes and was still for a moment. Phoenix then turned, looking directly at Jean, Logan, and Ororo.

"Hello, again, star child," Phoenix spoke to Jean. Jean stared with an open mouth. "I am still within you, hibernating. Only true passion will awaken me fully. Choose wisely, or we shall fall again. Remember my earlier words to you, star child. I have foreseen several paths since I started my slumber.

"I cannot tell you what to choose, but I offer this advice: Perfection leads to heartache, more often then not, because all one does is try to remain so. Passion fills one with joy, but it can lead to hate and suffering if not treated properly. Ask your…other choice, he knows. Your two friends here will stand by you through everything, this you can be sure of. The love and compassion they feel for you are more powerful than any darkness, even ours. Live, star child, live."

The memory projection faded. Ororo and Logan looked around with a little confusion. Jean sat frozen in her seat, staring at the orb in her hand, tears streaming down her face. She suddenly dropped the orb as if it were hot. Logan hugged her close as she sobbed again. After a few minutes, Jean sat up looking at Logan.

"Tell me where Scott is," Jean breathed, wiping tears away. "I need to know."

"He…left," Logan sighed, lowering his head. He knew what they had to tell her was going to hurt her deeply. He looked back up at Jean holding up his hand. "There's more. He started dating one of your old roommates, Colleen Wing, six weeks after Phoenix 'died'. Then she went off with someone else. Scott left the team fer awhile, an' came back…ta have his…weddin' to Madelyne Pryor here."

"Wedding?" Jean asked weakly, looking at him in disbelief. Ororo nodded solemnly.

"They had a baby just a few weeks ago," Ororo almost whispered. "I helped deliver him."

Jean sat in shock for a few moments, before turning once again to sob on Logan's shoulder. His arms wrapped protectively around her, holding her close. Ororo came around her desk to hug Jean as well. Jean suddenly broke away from them.

"I…I…I need some time," Jean cried as she turned, running out of the office.

"I swear, I'm gonna hunt Mastermind and Frost down and kill 'em," Logan growled after he heard Jean running up the stairs.

"All in good time, my friend, all in good time," Ororo agreed with narrowed eyes. She sighed. "But I fear we may have a larger problem if Scott and Maddy decide to visit."

XMXMXM

Jean sat alone in the recreation room two days later. Logan had respected her need to come to terms with everything on her own, but he would still check on her from time to time. He would always offer his shoulder or his ear whenever she was ready, but he gave her the space she needed. Ororo did the same, but she was busy with team business most of the time. Jean stared at the blank screen of the television, just thinking, as she sipped on her fourth cup of coffee that morning. She heard a knock on the front door and hushed voices in the hall but ignored it. She had more important things on her mind.

"Jean?" came a weak voice from the door.

Jean turned. Standing with Kurt were her oldest friends, Hank "Beast" McCoy, Warren "Angel" Worthington III, and Bobby "Iceman" Drake. Jean smiled fondly at them.

"Hi, guys," she stood.

"Is it really you, Jeannie?" Warren asked, his wings trembling behind him.

"Yes, it's really me," Jean smiled as she walked over, hugging each one of them. "Come have a seat. I know you're going to ask, and it's a long story."

For the next thirty minutes, Jean spoke explaining how she was alive, most of the Phoenix—leaving out the parts that were too personal, like love interests. The guys told her about their lives in her absence and what they had been doing recently. They shared a few memories of their time together as a team and the guys' mistrust of Magneto changing sides. Jean had sighed at that, telling them Professor Xavier would have wanted them to at least try to see that anyone could change.

"That's…part of the reason we're here, Jean," Hank began, running a blue-furred hand through his thicker blue hair. "We want to get the original five of us back together as a team."

"Hank…" Jean sighed, shaking her head.

"Scott'll be there," Bobby tried, only to receive a glare from Jean, and a slap on the back of the head from Warren. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"_That's_ supposed to convince me, Bobby?" Jean asked him with venom in her tone. She took a deep breath. "Look, guys, I'm glad to see you again. I'm glad to be back. But I cannot, and will not, be anywhere Scott Summers and his _wife_ are at the moment."

"Ah, I see you've heard," Hank nodded with a frown. "Actually, we were kind of hoping you could talk some sense into him about not bringing his family with him."

"No," Jean looked at Hank sternly.

"But…" Warren tried.

"No," Jean shook her head firmly. "And that's final."

"Other than Scott, is there another reason?" Hank asked. Jean looked at him. She was not about to tell them the biggest reason she was staying. That would just lead to too many questions that she was not ready to answer for anyone, not even herself, yet.

"Only that Ororo has offered me a place on the X-Men again, and I've already accepted it," Jean looked at Hank softly. "Besides, why would I want to live with four guys and be the only girl again."

"Well…" Hank cleared his throat with a chuckle. "Since you put it that way…"

Jean saw Logan smirk at her from the doorway as he walked by and blushed a little. She tried to hide it from her old friends, but they knew her too well.

"Something wrong, Jean?" Warren asked suspiciously.

"No," Jean answered a little too quickly. The others shared a confused look before Warren looked at his watch.

"Well, we have to run. We have an appointment to see about renting a building for our headquarters," Warren stood with a smile.

"Don't be strangers, you three," Jean told them as she hugged them again. None of them missed the implied "keep Scott away from me" that she left unspoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Moving On**

Logan lay awake staring at his ceiling. Jean had been back for three nights and four days, and every night she had cried herself to sleep. Logan wished he could just block it out, ignore it, but with his enhanced hearing and sensitive nose that was impossible to do. Each night, he struggled with himself not to go to her, find some way of helping her through this. He listened as he heard the creak of the springs as she lay down on her bed. He waited with bated breath, know what was coming. Not two minutes later, the smell of salt reached his nose. A minute after, he heard her sobs. It was driving him insane not being able to comfort her. She had asked for space, and that's what he had given her. But the nights were torture.

The beast within him howled in sympatric pain, wanting to go to her and made everything better. With a low growl, Logan sat up climbing out of bed. He started to pace in his room. Logan heard a particular loud wail. He couldn't take it anymore. Space be damned. He silently padded his way next door, not caring he was only in his boxers, tapping lightly on the door before opening it.

"Jeannie," Logan's voice cracked as he entered. He stood by the door as he closed it quietly.

"Go away, Logan. I'm fine," Jean told him not turning to face him. Her voice betrayed that she was anything but "fine". Logan could hear the sadness and pain clear as crystal.

"I can't take this anymore," Logan grumbled, not intending to sound irritated.

"Excuse me?" Jean spun around sitting up, looking angry.

"Your crying, I…"

"Oh, so I can't cry, now?" she sneered at him as the things in the room started to vibrate. Logan looked around cautiously.

"That's not what I meant," Logan sighed as he slowly came closer to the bed.

"Then what did you mean?" Jean spat hotly with narrowed eyes.

"Easy, darlin'," Logan tried to soothe her, with his hands raised in a calming gesture. "What I meant ta say was that I hate hearing ya cry. I…"

"Then don't listen!" hissed Jean. Things were beginning to float in the air as her powers were feeding on her emotions.

"Jean, please," Logan sighed, "let me explain b'fore ya start throwin' shit at me."

"Fine," Jean snapped, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"It breaks my heart ta hear ya cry, darlin'. All I've wanted ta do since ya got back was try ta comfort ya," Logan admitted, running a hand through his hair. "It kills me ta have let ya go through this alone. I know ya asked fer time and…"

"Oh," Jean stated, hearing how distressed he really was. She turned back, seeing her pain and sorrow etched on his face. Everything fell with a thud as she calmed down, realizing she had misunderstood him. She leaned up, placing a hand on his cheek. "Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I tried ta ignore it, but I…" Logan spoke quietly, looking down.

"I'll take that shoulder and ear if they're still available," Jean smiled weakly. Logan nodded. Jean patted the bed beside her. Logan didn't think twice, he climbed in wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you."

"You let it out, darlin', we can talk when you're ready," Logan placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she snuggled into his side. He felt her swallow hard as she let her emotions out again. Jean cried on his bare shoulder for a long time. Logan remained silent, rubbing his hands over her back and red hair. Jean finally took a deep breath, Logan wiping her tears away.

"Six weeks. He waited six weeks," Jean's took on a steel edge as she sat up looking away from Logan. "Did I really mean that little to him?"

"I doubt it," Logan answered rubbing her back. "He internalized most of his grief."

"Yeah, that's Scott," Jean spat sarcastically, turning around again. "Never wanted to face his emotions. Took him four years just to ask me out, and then only so I wouldn't go out with Warren."

"Yeah, that sounds like Scooter," Logan snorted. Jean chuckled, then stopped.

"Colleen is a redhead," Jean looked thoughtful. Logan gently pulled her down to his chest again.

"So's Maddy," Logan offered with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Jean asked disgustedly. "What is it with him and redheads?"

"Most are drop-dead gorgeous," Logan answered offhandedly. Jean looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he ran his fingers through her red hair. "Just look the one I'm holdin' right now."

"Logan," Jean swatted his chest, blushing. Jean felt a flutter in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long time. The words of the Phoenix echoed in her head. _Perhaps the other was and is the solution to stopping the darkness. He struggles with his own darkness daily. He could and would train you to control it. You have but ask him._

"I ain't lyin'. Ya are," Logan shrugged. Jean blushed but smiled at his compliment.

"What's his wife like?" Jean asked, suddenly.

"She's a'right, I guess," Logan shrugged. "Not too sure. I don' know that well. My senses go kinda haywire around her."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked curiously tilting her head as she looked up at him.

"Her scent is like yours, but not yours. Her voice sounds a lot like yours, but not," Logan sighed. "It's hard ta explain."

"Your senses are that acute?" Jean raised an eyebrow again.

"Yeah. I can smell and hear if someone's lyin' ta me. Little shifts in body chemistry. Even emotions give off a scent," Logan explained. He stopped quickly, figuring he had said too much. Jean was a smart woman, and the look on her face was all he needed to know that she had caught on to his comment.

"Body chemistry?" Jean asked weakly. The look in her eyes told him she was working it out. "Like what?"

"Uh…let's leave that one," Logan clear his throat, glancing down at her low cut, thin nightgown.

Jean watched his face and eyes. Suddenly, she realized exactly what he was talking about as his eyes lingered on her cleavage for a split-second longer than necessary. "Oh. Uh…got it. No…um…need to say…er…more," Jean swallowed visibly.

She knew then there was no secret to the crush she had always had on him. Jean thought about their flirting before the Phoenix, and how the Phoenix had continued that flirting. Now, here she was in her bed, in his arms, and yet he was being a perfect gentleman about things. Jean wondered just what his feelings for her were. They were obviously more than a simple attraction.

"Can I ask you something?" Jean looked deeply into his blue eyes. Logan nodded. "Just what _are_ your feelings for me? It's way more than a crush, isn't it?"

"Guilty," Logan grinned. Jean noticed the red tinge to his cheeks. Logan was actually blushing! He heaved a deep sigh before continuing. "I've been in love wit' ya since we met, darlin'. Why I don't know. There's just always been somethin' 'bout ya that drew me ta ya. But I knew then, and now, that your heart belongs…"

Jean put a finger on his lips, shaking her head. "Not anymore. Never again. He moved on. I have to move on, too."

"I ain't gonna push ya, darlin'. I've waited this long, a bit more ain't gonna kill me," Logan told her honestly. "I'll be here when yer ready."

"Thank you," Jean smiled. She leaned forward kissing his cheek at the corner of his mouth. A thrill raced through her body as her lips touched his cheek. "We'll work on it."

"Music ta my ears, darlin'." Logan smiled. Jean chuckled but yawned a little. He gently placed her head on his shoulder. "You a'right now?"

"For now, and getting better."

"I can leave if ya want…"

"No," Jean snuggled closer with another yawn. "You're nice and warm, and I'm comfy."

"A'right, darlin'," Logan smiled. "Get some sleep. We got a Danger Room session t'morrow."

"Alright," Jean smiled into his chest, drowsily. "Night, Logan."

"Night, Jeannie darlin'."

XMXMXM

Logan awoke but didn't open his eyes, to a soft tapping at the door. He felt a little disoriented and foggy. He hadn't slept that well in years. With a sniff of the air, he knew it was not a threat. It was just Ororo. He was slightly confused as to why Jean's scent was so strong. Then Logan realized there was a weight on his chest, his stomach, and legs. He dared to open his eyes as he heard the door open slowly. He saw a mass of red hair, and the night before came flooding back.

"Jean, time to get up. It's our turn to make…" Ororo stopped as she stared into Logan's eyes. She looked down slightly, seeing Jean cuddled into his shirtless side, Logan's arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Mornin', Ro," Logan swallowed. Ororo was silent, just stared at them with a very high raised eyebrow. Logan nudged Jean awake. She yawned, stretched, then, taking no notice of Ororo, smiled at Logan. "Mornin', darlin'."

"Good morning," she started to lean forward to kiss his cheek, but he gestured slightly with his chin. Jean looked the way he had indicated, her confused eyes falling on Ororo's smirking face. Her eyes flew open wide and gasped. "Uh…Morning, Ororo."

"Good morning, indeed," Ororo replied with a smug grin.

Jean seemed to realize where she was and who she was with and sat up quickly taking the sheet with her revealing Logan's boxers. "It's not what it looks like."

"Uh-huh," grunted Ororo, not believing her, folding her arms across her chest. Jean followed her friend's eyes to the bulge Logan was trying to cover, turning red instantly. She looked at Logan with wide eyes. All he could do was shrug with an embarrassed smile. Jean blushed more, biting her lower lip, trying not to stare at his lower half.

"I'll…uh…just…um…go and shower," Logan cleared his throat. Jean could only nod. Logan got up, holding himself, as he stalked by Ororo. He pointed a finger at her when he drew even. "Not a word!"

"Me?" Ororo feigned innocence.

Logan sighed, rolling his eyes. As he reached the door he turned back to Jean, letting go of his crotch. "I'll meet ya downstairs, darlin'," he smiled as he left.

"Okay," Jean wheezed as her eyes never left his middle. After the door was closed, she was started back into reality by a laughing Ororo. "What?"

"Someone had a good night," stated Ororo.

"_Nothing_ happened!" Jean insisted, blushing more. "I was crying. He came over to comfort me. We talked. That's it."

"And happened to sleep in the same bed," smiled Ororo as Jean got up to get her clothes. "And someone was definitely excited this morning. Maybe more than one person?"

"Oh, shut up, Ro," Jean throw her pillow at her best friend. "He can still hear you, ya know."

"Really? Even over a cold shower?" teased Ororo. Jean sighed as she went into her bathroom hearing Ororo's laughter.

_'Tell her, yes, I can!'_ Jean heard Logan's thoughts.

_'She'll just tease us more if I do. Although, speaking of teasing…I'm getting into a cold shower of my own,'_ Jean thought back to him.

_'Yer killin' me, Red!'_ Logan grumped. Jean laughed.

XMXMXM

"Good morning," Kurt greeted as he sat down next to Peter, who was trying not to snicker. He looked strangely at his Russian friend before turning to a blushing Jean, a grumpy looking Logan, who was glaring at a giggling Ororo and Rogue. "Did I miss something?"

"Heavy flirting and teasing, apparently," Peter snorted. "Just the usual."

"Shut up, tin man," grumped Logan, sending a glare his way.

"Jus' be glad Kitty and Rachel ain't here, shuguh!" laughed Rogue.

"Ain't askin' you either, Belle," frowned Logan. "What I do with Jeannie, or what we don't do, is our business. So, stop embarrassin' her!"

Jean smiled softly as she placed a hand on Logan's arm. "It's okay, Logan, but thank you for trying. After all of these years of us flirting with each other, this was bound to happen with how Ororo found us this morning."

"Ya sure, darlin'?" Logan raised an eyebrow. Everyone was taken aback by how calm Logan was all of a sudden.

"Yes," Jean chuckled. "Now, behave." She turned to Kurt and Peter. "Logan held me as I cried last night. We ended up falling asleep together. That's how Ororo found us this morning."

Kurt and Peter blinked as their mouths dropped open. Rogue sat in shock, looking between Jean, Logan, and Ororo. Jean was looking into Logan's eyes as he stared back at her. By their facial expressions, they were having a silent conversation. Suddenly, they smiled at each other with a nod and turned back to their food, acting like nothing had happened.

"Don' ask, 'cause we ain't sayin'," Logan shot a warning look at Ororo and Rogue. He turned back to Jean as they finished eating. "You 'bout ready?"

"Yeah," she sighed. Ororo stood as well.

"Where you three off ta?" Rogue asked.

"Danger Room," Ororo answered. "Jean needs to practice a little."

Several hours later, Jean stood in the Danger Room frustrated. Her powers were barley working from not using them for so long. Her thoughts were so scattered she could barely focus. There was a time that would have barely affected her, but now it was a huge hindrance. Logan and Ororo were in the observation booth giving her instructions and encouragement, but nothing was working. She wanted to scream.

"Something just is not right," Ororo commented to Logan as he stood with his arms crossed, one hand on his chin deep in thought.

"Emotions," he said suddenly, turning for the door. "I got an idea."

Jean looked over as the door opened. Logan came in, looking around for something on the tables that were covered in different sized objects. He picked up a small object from the floor before walking over to stand in front of her.

"Yer powers are tied ta yer emotions, right, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but what does…?" Jean started.

"Shh. Class is in session," he shook his head. Jean looked at him strangely. "Do ya trust me, darlin'?"

"Yes."

"Good," Logan nodded. "Focus on the nickel an' lift it." Jean frowned but tried to lift it with her mind. Her face was strained as it floated an inch above his hand. She dropped it back down with a gasp of air. "Where's yer mind at?"

"Honestly, scattered," Jean huffed. "Why?"

Logan stepped closer to her and leaned in slightly after looking over his shoulder. "Stop thinkin' o' Scooter. Focus on some other memory. A good memory. Like, say, las' night an' this mornin' how we wake up."

Jean blushed as she tried to hide her smile by biting her lower lip. "Alright."

Jean cleared her mind of thoughts of Scott. She turned her thoughts to the warm, safe feeling of being in Logan's arms, then focused on the coin again. It shot up, almost to the ceiling. Smiling, Jean held the coin there, then turned to focus her thoughts and powers on the other objects in the Room. One by one, they started floating in the air. With a slight gesture, Jean set half of them spinning in one direction, the other half spinning in the other. Crossing her arms, she made all of the objects start orbiting her and Logan as the spun.

"That's it, darlin'!" Logan cheered. Jean smiled at him, but none off the objects fell or stopped.

"Great job, Jean!" Ororo's voice came over the speaker.

"Thanks, Ro," Jean smiled up at the window. She gently placed everything back on the tables, turning back to Logan. "Now, any thoughts on my telepathy, O great teacher of mine?"

"Well, since mine are the only ones you've been able ta read without tryin'," Logan looked at her thoughtfully, "try the same thing wit' readin' Ro's thoughts. Start wit' the thoughts o' Scooter."

"Why?" Jean asked confused.

"Testin' a theory," Logan answered motioning to the observation window.

Jean sighed as she thought of Scott. She focused her telepathy on Ororo, but all she could read was static. "Nothing," she informed Logan.

"Now, same thing as wit' yer TK," Logan nodded. She nodded taking a deep breath.

_'Ororo? Can you hear me?'_ Jean sent telepathically.

_'Yes! Do you want my opinion on everything?'_ Ororo asked.

_'On training or other matters?'_ Jean asked.

_'Both. Just accept that Logan's right and move on,'_ Ororo thought.

Jean blushed but smiled. She turned to Logan giving him a nod. He broke into a wide, proud smile. Jean let impulse take her. She jumped into his waiting arms, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," Jean smiled at him.

"Anytime, Jeannie," Logan winked at her.

"Just remember there is no bed down there," Ororo called teasingly.

"Ororo!" Jean shouted, blushing. Logan chuckled.

"Why don't we go out ta celebrate this breakthrough," Logan suggested. He quickly added, "No strings."

Jean thought about it for a minute then broke into a wide smile. "Alright. We can start with that."

XMXMXM

Logan stepped out of his Jeep wearing his Stetson hat and hurried around to the passenger side to open the door for Jean. She smiled as she took his hand as he helped her out. She looked at the very familiar bar and grill that the X-Men had been frequenting for many years. Her sense of nostalgia was outweighed by the excitement of the new experience of a true gentleman, something Scott never had been. Jean blushed slightly as Logan held the door open for her as the entered.

"Well, bless me soul! Miss Jean Grey!" Harry the owner called from the door. "An' Mr. Logan, it's been a while."

"Been busy, Harry," Logan replied as he pulled a chair out for Jean.

"And Miss Grey, where have you been?" Harry asked, bringing them menus. "I haven't seen you in here in years."

"I've…been abroad," Jean answered. "But I've decided to take a teaching position at the school."

"Well, bless me! That's great," Harry smiled. He then looked between them a little confused. "And where be Scott Summers?"

"Oh…uh…we split up about five years ago," Jean commented dryly. "He's…married and has a son now."

"Oh, I'm right sorry ta that, lassie."

"It's fine, Harry," Jean smiled at him, then gave Logan a flirty look. "I've moved on."

"Ahh! I see! Well, now, you enjoy your date," Harry winked at them before leaving for the bar again.

"Did ya mean that?" Logan asked after they had ordered.

Jean smiled as she took his hand. "Yes. Regardless that I've only been back a week, it's been years since Scott moved on. It's time I do the same."

Logan smiled, scooting his chair closer to her. "Someone in mind?" he teased.

"Umm, yes, actually," Jean grinned. "He has dark hair, heavy bones, and the disposition of rattlesnake, but he's always kind and sweet to me."

"Sound familiar," Logan smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulders. Jean giggled as she lay her head on his shoulder.

XMXMXM

Jean and Logan quietly walked up the stairs to the living quarters at the mansion around midnight. They walked with their arms around each other, just enjoying the closeness. As they reached Jean's room Logan hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek. They had decided to take things slow, but not hide their affection or flirting anymore. Jean looked nervously at her door, knowing if she was alone, she would start down the bad memories path again, and she didn't want after a great night out.

"I had a great time tonight, Logan," Jean smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime, darlin'."

"Uhm…would you…um…" Jean stammered.

"Take a breath, Jeannie," Logan chuckled. "Ya ask me anythin'."

"Would you sleep in here with me again?" Jean asked sounding unsure. "Hold me like you did last night."

"O' course," he nodded. "But why? Just outta curiosity."

"I just feel…safe…wanted," Jean admitted. "Something I rarely felt with Summers. I'm just…sick of crying myself to sleep."

"Well, then," Logan smiled, bringing her hand to his lips for a light kiss. "I am at yer service, darlin'."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: To Twin or Not to Twin**

"Mornin'."

"Morning, everyone," Logan and Jean called from the door as the walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Silence met their ears as they turned from getting their coffee.

"M…morning," Ororo swallowed her bit hard, looking at them with wide eyes. Rogue spluttered on her coffee, ending in a coughing fit. Peter dropped his spoon in his cereal bowl, splattering milk on the table. Kurt stared with an open mouth as his tail flicked back in forth in surprise.

"Darlin, I think we broke 'em," chuckled Logan with a raised eyebrow at their teammates.

"Do you still have the warranty?" Jean joked as they leaned back against the counter shoulder to shoulder. "Maybe we can get them fixed."

"Nah, only two that still have it are Kitty and Rach," Logan joked back. Jean giggled as the rest of the team still stared in shock. Logan shrugged. "Want some bacon an' eggs?"

"Sounds good, thanks," Jean answered, kissing his cheek before taking her coffee to the table. She sat next to Ororo, looking at her best friend with a Cheshire smirk. "Yes?"

"Hands…jokes…" Rogue swallowed confused but inquisitive, "cooking…_kiss_!"

"Yes, that's what they're called, Rogue," Jean smiled cheekily.

"What? When?" Peter breathed shockingly.

"Petey, take a breath, big guy. Don't need ya to pass out at breakfast," Logan called from the stove holding up a spatula with one hand and a pan to the stove with the other. "What do ya not get? Me and Jeannie're givin' _us_ a shot."

"We decided to do so last night on our date," Jean told them over her coffee cup. They all just stared, still in shock. "Are we still having that meeting with us and Magnus this morning, Ro?"

Ororo shook out of her shock. "Sorry," she blinked. "Yes. Yes, we are."

"Good morning," Magnus smiled as he walked in making a cup of coffee. He turned to the table with a nod. "Hello, Jean. I apologize that I have been so busy as to not welcome you back yet."

"It's alright. And thank you, Magnus," Jean nodded. Her eyes met Logan's as he placed her plate in front of her. "Thanks, sweetie. Mmm, looks and smells delicious!" she added another kiss on his cheek for good measure.

"Anytime, darlin'," Logan winked as he sat down next to her.

"I dare say, I've missed a few things," a wide-eyed Magnus commented with a surprised look.

"Not a word, Ro," Logan warned with a pointed finger. Ororo raised her hands in surrender. He turned back to Magnus with the same warning look. "A few."

"Well, I shall see you three after you're done," Magnus nodded, taking the hint from Logan's tone and look.

Logan listened as Magnus left, waiting until he heard his office door close before commenting. "We may be givin' him a chance, but it don' mean I have ta be chummy-chummy with the bastard!" Logan snarled pointedly at Ororo.

"Logan," Ororo sighed.

"Don' wanna hear it, Storm," Logan growled. "B'sides, he makes my bones itch!"

"I happen to agree with Logan," Jean spoke up before anyone else could argue. "He was our enemy long before he was our friend. Mine the longest of anyone else here. I can't give something that hasn't been earned, and he hasn't earned my trust yet. And may never earn it. So, unless necessary, Ororo, I don't want to be around him anymore than Logan does."

"I understand and we support you as a teammate in your decision, Jean," sighed Ororo again.

"So, when do the New Mutants and Kitty get back?" Jean asked to change the strained topic of conversation.

"This afternoon…" Ororo trailed off with an alarmed look, turning to face at Logan. "Did you tell her about Rachel, yet?"

"Shit! Never came up," Logan confessed with a grimace. "Uh…Jeannie, there's …uh…somethin' ya should know 'bout Rachel."

"What's that?" Jean asked looking confused at the uncomfortable looks of everyone.

"First," Ororo sighed, "she is from another timeline that we have prevented from happening."

"Twice," Peter spoke up with two fingers raised.

"Now, she iz trapped in our timeline," Kurt continued.

"With no way back," Logan added.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"Well, shuguh, she's…Scott and…" Rogue trailed off, squirming in her chair.

"Your daughter," Ororo finished looking Jean in the eye.

"My _what_?" Jean shouted. The dishes on the table started to vibrate. Everyone scooted back from the table a little.

"Easy, darlin'," Logan placated her. "If I had thought 'bout it sooner, we'd o' a'ready had this talk, insteada blindsidin' at almost the last minute. I'm sorry."

"It's better to know now, then have her walk in and call you 'mom'," Peter tried with a shrug. Jean just sat in shock. The dishes stopped moving as she took a deep breath.

"Look, darlin', I've spent some time 'round her," Logan turned Jean's head gently to look at him. "She's more like ya, than Scooter."

"_Ja_! Especially in looks," Kurt added quickly. "Red hair, green eyes."

"And powers," Peter asserted with a small, hopeful smile.

"An' she don' like Scooter too much," Logan scowled.

"And wit' good reason," glowered Rogue angrily.

"First, you have to understand," Ororo continued, "she lost her mother at eight years old and her father at age twelve. Coming to our timeline, finding out you were…gone, was bad enough, but to have Scott do what he did to her was almost unbearable."

"What did he do?" Jean asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"He rejected her," Ororo hung her head with a deep breath.

"He did _what_?" Jean hissed. The dishes started levitating an inch off the table.

"Right after his wedding, she went up to him to wish well and called him 'dad'," Ororo went on. "Scott told her in no uncertain terms he was not, nor would he ever be, her father."

"Made the kid cry," growled Logan.

"I'll slap him myself if I see that man again," Jean raged. The plates, bowls, and flatware on the table started to fly around the room and crash into the walls. Kurt had to duck a flying plate; Rogue tried to avoid the forks as they shot toward her. Jean's eyes began to glow with a fiery tint until Logan laid a calming hand on her arm. Everything fell back to the table or floor with a crash. "Sorry," she apologized, embarrassedly looking around at her frightened teammates.

"That's when I took 'er under my wing like I did Kitty," Logan admitted. "Still wanna slice n' dice Summers fer that!"

"We all took her in, Logan," Ororo corrected. "We have become her family."

Jean took another deep breath. "How old is she?"

"Twenty," Peter answered. "And Katya's best friend, beside Illyana, my sister."

"Well," Jean said with determination in her voice, "I won't reject her. I'll welcome her back with open arms. I may not be her mother by birth, but I'm the closest thing she has."

XMXMXM

Kurt teleported to the front door from rec-room after he heard the doorbell ring. He was a little confused. They weren't expecting anyone to arrive who would ring the bell. No one was expecting a package. It was only ten in the morning and the mail wasn't due until noon. The gate alarms hadn't been triggered, meaning someone had the access code to open the gate. Kurt opened the door cautiously, only to stop in shock and apprehension at seeing the woman standing on the doorstep as a taxi pulled away.

"Hi, Kurt," the redhead holding a sleeping baby smiled at him. He could tell it was a little forced, but not from his looks, something else was wrong.

"Uh…_Hallo_, Madelyne," Kurt gaped. "_Machst du hier_?"

"Sorry, my German is…" Madelyne faltered.

"I am sorry, forgive me," Kurt shook his head. "Vhat are doing here?"

"Is Scott here?" she asked desperately as she was holding the baby close.

"Uh…no. He iz not," stammered Kurt. He realized they were just staring at each other. He made an uncertain gesture as he stepped back. "Uh…come in, come in."

"Could I speak with Ororo? Maybe she's heard something," Madelyne asked almost in tears.

"Um…_Ja_, but…" Kurt trailed off looking nervous, his tail swishing back and forth sharply. "She iz in a meeting vith Magnus and…"

"And?" Madelyne asked confused. "What's going on, Kurt? You look flustered. I've never seen you flustered before."

Kurt heaved a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves. This was not going to be easy for her or Jean. He decided to remain silent on the subject. "Um…vhy don't I…I just…take you to Ororo."

"Is everything alright, Kurt?" she asked confused and concerned.

"Oh…uh…_ja…ja…_everything…everything iz fine," Kurt's voice cracked as he started leading her to Ororo's office.

XMXMXM

"So, after we reviewed the tape from your session yesterday," Magnus began, "we would like you to take a little more active role in training the New Mutants, Logan."

"Yer kiddin' me, right?" frowned Logan in an incredulous tone.

"Logan, just hear me out," Ororo tried. "You think outside of the box. You see things we may have missed. We would like you to observe more, see what needs to be done, and have the students do things your way. Jean is proof that you are a great teacher."

"Christ! What'd I get myself into?" Logan shook his head while throwing his arms up. Jean giggled.

"Jean, we also want you to handle any and all of the psychic training," Ororo stated.

"Alright, but I'm not Charles. I don't…" she stopped tilting her head as her telepathy picked up on raised emotions. The others turned to her with questioning looks. "Something's wrong, Kurt's really nervous about something."

Logan sniffed; his face paled slightly as he closed his eyes. "Shit! It's 'bout ta get crazy around here, darlin'."

"What do mean?" Jean asked hesitantly turning to him as she stopped scanning with her thoughts.

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Kurt," Ororo called.

Jean looked at Logan, who had a cringe on his face and a hint of a growl. She leaned over to him. "Why are you me blocking out of your thoughts?" she whispered to him sternly.

"You'll see in a minute," he whispered back cringingly.

"Sorry to…uh…interrupt," Kurt announced from the door looking uncomfortable. His tail thumped the door with twitch. "But…ve…uh…hove a," he gulped visibly as he glanced at Jean, "a visitor."

They could see Kurt's tail flicking even more nervously as he stepped aside, granting access to the office. Jean's eyes widened in shock as the other redhead walked in with her baby in her arms. It was like looking into a mirror with a different hairstyle. She glanced at Logan. He cringed at the thought of this moment gripping the arms of the chair tightly. Magnus sat up straight in his chair at the side of the desk, looking back and forth from Jean to Madelyne with his mouth hanging open. Ororo froze behind her desk staring at the wife of Cyclops, wondering why she had never seen the resemblance to her best friend before now.

"Hi, Magnus," Madelyne greeted him with a slight smile, taking no real notice of Jean or Logan. "Hi, Ororo."

"Madelyne…what are you doing here?" Ororo blurted in shock.

"Looking for Scott," she swallowed on the verge of tears again. "Have you seen or heard from him?"

"N…n…no," Ororo stuttered. "No, we haven't."

Jean stood slowly taking two steps toward Madelyne. The other redhead finally looking at her. Madelyne's green eyes grew large, her mouth falling open. They stared at each other in total silence for a long minute. Neither believing how much they looked alike. Logan started a very low growl as his senses picked up on Madelyne's desperation for finding Scott.

"Oh, my God," Madelyne gasped suddenly. "You…you're…you're Jean Grey."

"Yes, I am," Jean confirmed calmly. "You're Madelyne Summers."

"Y…yes," Madelyn breathed. She swallowed hard. "Yes, I am."

"Is that…the baby?" Jean asked, looking softly at the bundle in her arms.

"Yes, it is," frightened, Madelyne turned slightly to protect her child. "But you're dead! How are you here? How are you alive?"

"It's a long story," Jean sighed. "I'm not going to hurt your baby."

"Are you the reason Scott left us?" Madelyne asked angrily with narrowed eyes.

"Left you?" Jean asked in return in confusion. She became immediately suspicious. Her anger with Scott Summers growing with each second. "What do you mean left you?"

"In the middle of the night, with no word, no note, nothing," she spat with venom in her tone while pointing at Jean. "You know something, don't you?"

"Bastard!" growled Logan. "Now, I really wanna hurt him! What kinda father leaves their cub?" Reflexively, his claws extended as he suddenly stood from his chair.

"Logan," Ororo spoke quietly. He retracted his claws with an apologetic look.

"No. I haven't seen since I was found," Jean assured her. "And I _don't_ _want_ to see him."

"You…you…don't?" asked Madelyne uncertainly, her anger at Jean fading with surprise.

"No, I don't," Jean shook her head and turned to glance at Logan.

"Really?" Madelyn asked calmer. "Why? You two were together for years."

"He moved on, so did I," Jean held out her hand to Logan, who came over to wrap his arm around her waist. Madelyne's mouth dropped open for a second time, then she broke into a wide smile before starting to laugh.

"He always told me you two had a thing for each other," she chuckled.

"Yeah, well," Logan shrugged. Madelyne smiled as she turned the baby back toward them.

"This is Nathan Christopher Charles Summers," Madelyne leaned forward so Jean could see the baby. "You want to hold him?"

"May I?" Jean smiled as she took the baby. He looked up at Jean with a confused look as she smiled at him. "Hi there, little one. You are so cute."

"You know, I see now why he asked me if I was you once," Madelyne commented looking at Jean. "At the time, I decked him for it."

"Good girl," grunted Logan, making both redheads giggle.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Madelyne asked. "He's been gone for almost a week."

"Our old teammates came to visit me a few days ago, but not him. I told them not to tell him I was alive just yet. He might be in the city with Warren, Hank, and Bobby," Jean answered. "They wanted to get our team back together, but I turned them down."

Before any more questions or replies could be made, a tapping on the door drew their attention.

"I'mma done wit' th' installation o' th' Shi'ar equipment inna Medlab, Ororo," Dr. Moira MacTaggart informed her from the door. "I'mma gonna head back ta Muir Isle this evenin'."

"Thank you, Moira," Ororo nodded.

"Oh, hullo, Maddy…" Moira blinked looking between Madelyne and Jean. "Crickey!"

"Hi, Moira," Madelyne smiled.

"Mirror images…" Moira gaped. She swallowed hard, then took on a more serious, thoughtful look. "Are ye sure ye ain't related?"

"Not that I know of," Jean shook her head.

"Me neither," Madelyne agreed.

"I wonder if'n ye would consent ta a DNA test?" Moira looked thoughtfully at the redheads. "It'sa jus' too much o' coincidence ye look so much alike an' ain't related. Speakin' as a doctor, o' course."

"You know, maybe we should," Jean turned to Madelyne. "It would explain why we share so many traits, from what Ororo has told me."

"Yeah, I know," Madelyne agreed. "I've heard the same things. And after meeting you, I'm curious."

"Well'n that's settled," Moira nodded. "Are ye done here?"

"Yes," Ororo affirmed. "I'll watch Christopher…"

"Nathan," Madelyne corrected. "I'm done with Scott dictating my baby's name."

"I'll watch Nathan for you," Ororo offered coming over to take the baby.

"Thanks, Ororo," Madelyne smiled. She turned to Jean. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Jean smiled. They both giggled like they had been best friends for years, as they started for the door.

"Now, see what ya done?" Logan joked to Moira as he followed the redheads.

"What?" Moira quipped back with a shrug. "Medical mystery ta be solved. I ama doctor, ye know?" Logan rolled his eyes making the redheads both laughed.

"Blessed Bright Lady, what Pandora's Box have we opened?" Ororo mumbled as she looked down at Nathan.

"I am almost afraid to find out," agreed Magnus shaking his head.

XMXMXM

"This'll jus' take a few minutes," Moira told Jean and Madelyne after drawing a blood sample from each of them. As Moira walked over to the lab station, Logan came over to hold Jean from behind. He nuzzled her neck, making her smile and lean into his embrace.

"Scott wouldn't do that," Madelyne stated bitterly. "You are so lucky."

"I know. On both counts," Jean smiled. She turned kissing Logan's cheek as she felt him stiffen at the mention of Scott. "You behave, no need to get cross because we're talking about Summers."

"You must really be pissed off at him," Madelyne chuckled. "You won't even use his first name."

"Well, after finding out he started flirting with one of my ex-roommates three weeks after Phoenix died, went out with her after six weeks…"

"Wait, Phoenix?" Madelyne asked confused. "Weren't you Phoenix?"

"No," Jean chuckled. "Long story, short, Phoenix took my place while I was in a healing stasis. She was going to merge with me after I was healed, but thanks to outside interference, she had to cleanse herself to get rid of the dark tendencies that they caused."

"What? I don't really understand," Madelyne looked more confused.

"Simply put, Phoenix is a cosmic power. She chose me as host," Jean shrugged. "She was weak after she died, so she's in hibernation inside of me."

"So…when Phoenix first appeared, you were in stasis?" Madelyne clarified. Jean nodded in response. "And the Hellfire Club turned her, not you, into Dark Phoenix?" Jean nodded again. "And the legends say they're reborn after they die. So…basically, the Phoenix healed you, but impersonated you, but chose you to be its body? And is sleeping inside you to regain its strength?"

"Yeah, you got it," grinned Jean.

"And a headache after that," complained Madelyne, rubbing her temples. "There's more to the story of Slim, isn't there?"

"Unfortunately," Jean confirmed. She squirmed a little as Logan hit a ticklish spot, slapping his hand lightly. "Stop that. Behave in those ways, too."

"Gotta do somethin' wit' you gals chatterin'," smirked Logan. Madelyne laughed at the mock outraged look on Jean's face before they kiss the other's cheek.

"Now, this doesna make sense!" Moira declared.

"Find something?" Jean asked.

"Ye are genetic twins! All the way down ta th' DNA!" Moira's confused face turned to them. "Nae e'en identical twins are like that!"

"What does that mean?" Madelyne asked shocked.

"I'll know in 'bout ten seconds," Moira turned back to her monitors. "Oh, aye! That explains it!"

"What is it, Moira?" Jean asked. She shared a concerned glance with Logan and Madelyne.

"Hol' on. Wait fer Storm and Magnus ta get 'ere," Moira maintained.

"You called us, Moira?" Ororo asked as they walked in.

"Tha' I did," Moira nodded. "Now, Madelyne, accordin' ta the results, ye are a clone of Jean. An exact clone, righ' down to the DNA. Ye powers 'ave been shut off."

"I…I'm…I'm a…clone?" Madelyne stammered and started turning pale.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you're any less of a person," Jean soothed her quickly. Jean chuckled suddenly. "You know what this mean?"

"What?" Madelyne asked looking distraught.

"That we," Jean pulled her into a hug, "are twin sisters!"

Madelyne pulled away, staring at Jean a little confused. "You mean, you're willing to just accept this and just be sisters, no matter who made me?"

"Yes," Jean answered. "One thing Phoenix taught me, was to expect change, accept it, move on from it, and just live with it. Life happens, things happen. It's how we deal with them that makes us who we are, Maddy."

Madelyne thought for a long minute, then broke into a smile. "Ya know, sis? You're right. I'm going to embrace this as much as you are."

"Now that that is settled," Logan grinned as he stepped between them offering his arms. "How 'bout I treat my lady and her sister ta lunch?"

"I'm in," Madelyne smiled.

"Take us away my honorable gentleman," Jean smiled as they looped their arms on Logan's.

"Thanks for watching Nathan, Ororo," Madelyne smiled as she took her child before they left.

"Can this day get any stranger?" Ororo shook her head and crossed her arms.

"The New Mutants have not arrived back yet," Magnus reminded her.

"Never mind, I just remembered," Ororo gulp. "It will. Kitty and Rachel are with them."

"This day will defiantly become more interesting," Magnus responded with wide eyes.

XMXMXM

"Well, bless me soul! Twice in one week!" Harry called from the bar. "An' on th' very nex' day, even!"

"Hi, Harry," Jean smiled as she walked in followed by Madelyne as Logan held the door for them.

"And what be this?"

"This my twin sister, Madelyne and her son, Nathan," Jean introduced. "Maddy, this Harry, the owner of this fine establishment."

"Now, ye gonna make me blush," Harry teased as he showed them to a table.

"Hi, Harry," Madelyne smiled.

"It be a pleasure," Harry nodded. "What'll be?"

"Three o' yer lunch specials, Harry," Logan told him as he pulled the ladies seats out for them before seating himself between them. Harry nodded, leaving them to talk. "Might wanna tell Maddy about Rachel before she gets back."

"Rachel? As in the younger redhead that was at the wedding?" asked Madelyne.

"The same," Jean confirmed. "I haven't met her yet, but she's…" Jean turned to Logan for help.

"First, she's from a diff'rnt timeline," Logan explained quietly.

"I've been around you guys enough to know how strange it gets," Madelyne nodded.

"Well, in that timeline, Scooter and Jeannie were married and had Rachel," Logan continued.

"She's…my niece?" asked Madelyne. "Wait! That also makes her…" She looked at Logan and Jean with wide eyes. "My step-daughter. Wow! That's kinda freaky!"

"Yup," Logan affirmed.

"Logan, why did she run away from Scott after the wedding?" Madelyne asked after a moment of thought.

"Scooter tol' her, he wasn't her father," Logan growled, balling his fist. "And he knows good and well she's trapped here now. We stopped her timeline from happenin' at least twice. It made her ball her head off fer an hour. I know, 'cause I'm th' one who held her."

"He did what?" Madelyne hissed. Logan just nodded. She narrowed her eyes. "And then he has the balls to leave me high and dry with our baby, no less? Not to mention, hiding his grief over my sister by dating her ex-roommate, then me? Regardless, of not knowing it at the time!"

"You sound like a woman who's done," Jean commented with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk.

"You know what, sis? I am!" nodded Madelyne. "Logan, you mind if we stop by the courthouse on the way back? If I can't kill him, at least I can legally disembowel him!"

"Not a pro'lem!" he chuckled with a smirk.

XMXMXM

Kitty Pryde and Rachel Summers walked down the stairs after unpacking their travel bags in their room. Illyana Rasputin, their other roommate, was so tired from their trip, she had collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep in seconds. Kitty and Rachel had decided to let her sleep by resting in front of the television in the rec-room.

"Hey, shuguhs," Rogue waved on her way up to her room.

"Hi, Rogue," Rachel smile.

"Hey, Rogue," Kitty waved back. "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

Rogue stopped two steps above them. She turned around to face them slowly. A smile creased her face before she broke out in laughter. "You have _no_ idea!" Rogue didn't wait for questions, she turned running up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Wonder what that was about?" Rachel looked confused at Kitty, who only shrugged as they continued down the stairs.

As they neared the rec-room, they heard the cooing laugh of a baby. They looked at each other with the same bewildered look before entering, only to stop stock still, frozen in their tracks. The site of the back of two redheaded women laughing as Logan played with a baby was enough to unnerve them. Logan stopped as he looked up at Kitty and Rachel, breaking into a huge grin. One of the redheads turned.

"Hi, girls," smiled Madelyne.

"Hi, Maddy," Kitty shook off her shock. Then the other redhead turned. Kitty gasped, suddenly feeling light-headed. It couldn't be!

"Mom?" Rachel breathed as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Yes and no," Jean answered. She walked over to Rachel. "I am the Jean Grey from this timeline, not yours." Rachel looked at her with desperation in her eyes. She was about to run when Jean pulled her into a hug. "But I'm the closest thing you have to your mother now, and I'll gladly accept you as my daughter."

"Thank you," Rachel cried as she hugged Jean tightly. They stood there for a few minutes, with Jean just comforting Rachel as she cried on Jean's shoulder. Kitty came over hugging them both with tears of her own.

"Hi, Kitty," Jean smiled at her.

"Welcome home," Kitty gulped back a sob.

"Come on, you two," Jean sniffed her own tears away. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Like what, mom?" Rachel asked as Jean led them over to the sofas.

"Well, first, how I'm here and not dead," Jean smiled. Jean sat down next to Logan with Rachel on her other side. Kitty stopped short, mouth falling open as Logan put his arm around Jean, and she leaned into him.

"Tryin' ta catch flies, Pun'kin?" Logan joked.

"No…I…you…Jean?" Kitty stammered.

"Why do we always break them when they see us?" Jean asked as she smiled at Logan.

"Ya got me, darlin'," Logan shrugged as he kissed Jean's cheek.

"Mom? What the hell is going on?" Rachel sat up quickly looking terrified.

"Ray, we know we stopped your timeline," Logan began. "An' yer so-call father is a jackass in this timeline."

"It all ties into why I'm not dead, and why you're trapped in this timeline," Jean reassured her. Jean told them the story of how the Phoenix replaced her for a time while she was in the cocoon. She told them how she was awakened and Reed Richards calling the school. How the X-Men came to pick her up to bring her home. What they had learned from the crystal. "And then Logan told me about Madelyne and your father's wedding."

"Not a memory I want to remember," Rachel groused.

"I know, sweetie," Jean rubbed her back. "And that's just one thing he's done of late. Did you know he only waited three weeks before heavily flirting with an ex-roommate of mine?"

"No," Rachel grumped.

"Well, he did. Then after three weeks of flirting, he started dating her," Jean went on. "After she left, it was only a week before he met Maddy."

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel shouted incredulously. "What a jerk!"

"Oh, gets worse," Madelyne stated offhandedly. "We had a fight two weeks ago about him coming out of retirement. Then, a week ago, he got a call from Warren. That night, he left without a word, without a note, nothing."

"Wait! Ray, I just realized, Nathan is your little brother," Kitty stared at her wide-eyed. "That jerk rejected you as his child and now this!"

"Settle down, Pun'kin," Logan consoled her. "Trust me, there's more."

"I came here looking for your father," Madelyne started. "Instead, I got the two shocks in one day."

"What do you mean, Madelyne?" Kitty asked. Rachel was still fuming too much to speak.

"Well, first I met Jean," Madelyne indicated. "Then Moira saw us together and we had a DNA test done."

"You mean there is a reason you and mom like so much alike?" Rachel asked in shock.

"I'm a clone of Jean," Madelyne stated.

"_What!_" Rachel and Kitty shouted.

"Clone or not," Jean took over, "we have decided that since she is a genetic copy of me, that it makes us twin sisters."

"What a day!" blinked Rachel. "I come home and have a mom and an aunt, not to mention a little brother who also happens to be my nephew!"

"Hang on," Kitty inserted. "Why am I here exactly? This is all personal family business."

"That's where I come in, half-pint," Logan spoke up. "Through all this shit, me and Jeannie have talked a lot an' decided ta give us a shot. Ya know I see ya as a daughter, Pun'kin, so…"

"So, Kitty gets a stand-in step-mom, step-brother, step-aunt," Rachel broke into a huge grin, "and a step-sister!"

"Pretty much," Logan nodded.

"I'm cool with that!" Kitty grinned. She stood up, hugging Rachel, Jean, then Madelyne. She hugged Logan, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm happy for you, 'dad'!"

"You alright with this, sweetheart?" Jean asked Rachel, who was staring at Logan.

"Ya know, even in my timeline you two had a thing going," Rachel smiled. "When I was six, I asked her about it once."

"What did she say?" Jean asked.

"Not much," Rachel shrugged. "She told me my Uncle Logan was a very special friend of hers and left it at that. But come to think of it, they were always finding excuses to be on two-man missions together."

"That, my dear niece, sounds like an affair," Madelyne concluded.

"Maybe," Rachel shrugged. "But then, my dad was a jackass at times, especially to Uncle Logan. So, no, mom, I have no problem with it."

"Good," Logan smiled.

"Can I ask a favor, mom?" Rachel asked. Jean nodded. "Can we get my last name changed to Grey. I don't want anything to do with Summers."

"You're not the only one," Madelyne waved a large envelope.

"Absolutely," Jean hugged Rachel. Jean stopped as she realized something. "Oh, shit! I haven't even told my parents I'm back! Much less that they have another daughter and two grandchildren!"

"One step at a time, darlin'," Logan took her hand. "Today's been eventful enough for all o' us. We'll get them in the loop tomorrow or so, 'kay?"

"That sounds like a plan," Jean agreed as she snuggled into his chest, Rachel cuddling into hers. Kitty sat down with Madelyne curling up with her and Nathan on the other couch.

"One big happy family?" Ororo asked as she sat down in an armchair.

"Yup," Logan smiled. Ororo grinned with an approving nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2: Adjustments to the New Standards**

**Chapter 5: Family Tree**

Ororo dialed the number Jean gave her. She waited patiently as the connection was made. The line rang twice before it was picked up.

"Grey residence," came the male voice on the other end of the line.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes?"

"This is Ororo Munroe, Deputy Headmistress of the Xavier's School."

"Yes?" he asked her sounding confused.

"Dr. Grey, I'm calling in regards to the note that was left at your house by Captain America and the Avengers," Ororo continued.

"I see. But why are you calling then?" his confused voice asked.

"They have passed on their findings to us, along with crystal, and thought that since Jean was a student here for so long it would be easier coming from us," Ororo answered with the cover story that Jean and Logan had come up with to get her family to come to the mansion.

"They finished their investigation already?" Dr. Grey asked surprised.

"Yes, they have," Ororo answered.

"And?" his voice was full of trepidation.

"I would prefer not discussing it over the phone," Ororo stated.

"Alright," he paused. Ororo heard him take a deep breath. She knew this was not an easy subject for him. "What do you suggest?"

"I would like to invite you, your wife, and your other children here to the school to discuss their discoveries and return the orb to you," Ororo answered.

There was a long pause. Ororo could hear a whispered conversation in the background as she waited. "That sounds reasonable," Dr. Grey agreed. "I shall discuss it with the rest of my family, and be touch soon to make the appointment."

"Thank you, Dr. Grey," Ororo ended the call. She sat back in her chair heaving a sigh of relief.

XMXMXM

Three days later, a dark blue modest sedan pulled to a stop in front of the mansion. Ororo and Logan stood on the front steps to greet their guests watching them closely. Dr. John Grey, his wife Elaine, and two of Jean's four siblings climbed out of the car as Logan looked at a side window of the mansion. Logan knew Jean was watching from a hidden location as part of her plan as most of her family approached the steps. Logan's eyes met hers through the window. He could tell she was nervous. Hell, he was nervous. He heard her chuckle in his mind as her father stepped up to them.

"Dr. Grey, I'm Ororo Munroe," she extended her hand. Dr. Grey smiled as he took her hand. "This is Mr. Logan Howlett, one of our faculty members."

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. Howlett," he nodded as he shook hands. He gave Logan an odd look, before pointing to his family. "My wife, Elaine, my son, Roger, and daughter, Sara. Our other two children couldn't make it. But Julia and Liam do send their regards, and asked that we tell them what is going on."

"Quite understandable," nodded Ororo. "Shall we?" she motioned to the front doors.

"You look a little…unorthodox to be a deputy headmistress," Elaine commented looking at Ororo.

"Oh, my hair?" Ororo asked with a chuckle. "It's part of my heritage. I'm half Kenyan."

"Ah, that explains it," Elaine nodded.

As Ororo led them into the mansion, Roger eyed Logan a little closely as Logan smirked just slightly. Sara looked at Logan suspiciously as he followed everyone else in. They entered the guest sitting room, used for interviewing more open-minded parents about their children attending the school, after a short walk down the main corridor. Logan closed the door quietly before he joined Ororo in front of the Greys. He leaned back on the desk, crossing his arms. He gave a small nod to Ororo to begin.

"First, thank you for coming," Ororo started. "Second, please call me Ororo."

"You're quite welcome, Ororo," Elaine smiled. "Did you know Jean?"

"Yes, my best friend," Ororo nodded, intentionally not using any verbs.

"So why isn't Summers doing this?" Roger asked with a disgusted tone.

"Roger," Dr. Grey warned. "Not now. This is about your sister, not her choice in men."

Logan snorted. "Don' like Scooter much, huh?"

"No, I don't, Mr. Howlett," Roger answered. "He's too much of a…"

"Prick wit' a stick up his ass?" Logan smirked. He extended his hand to Roger again. "We have common ground."

"Good to know," Roger nodded with a grin taking his hand. Ororo rolled her eyes as Logan returned to his previous position.

"An' fer e'eryone, it's just Logan," he told all of them. "And Scooter ain't here anymore. He quit just after…"

"Logan, please," Ororo softly warned him. "I think we should start with a little background to all of this. About ten years ago, we crashed a shuttle into Jamaica Bay. That's really where this whole thing started. Jean was piloting that shuttle and at first, we thought we lost her for a few minutes until she surfaced…"

"You mean rose as Phoenix?" Sara asked. Her family looked at her with surprise. "What? We were close. She told everything."

"So, you know what kind of school this is?" Ororo asked her.

"Yes. Wait…best friend…Storm, right?" Sara asked. Ororo nodded with a smile. Sara looked at Logan. A sly smile creased her lips. "Wolverine?"

"Yer sharp, kid," grinned Logan.

"Jean told me a few things," Sara smiled cryptically at Logan. He raised an eyebrow but didn't receive an answer.

"So, what does this have to do with the Avengers?" Dr. Grey asked.

"They and we have made some very big discoveries in the last couple of weeks," Ororo continued. "One of which is that Phoenix was not what she seemed. No, I don't mean she was completely or inherently evil or anything like that, but she wasn't Jean either."

"What?" the four Greys hollered in unison.

"The Avengers found an object in the bay the day they tried to contact you," Ororo answered. "It turned out to be a cocoon of sorts. They called in Mr. Fantastic to have a look at it."

"A cocoon? What do you mean?" Elaine asked breathlessly. "What kind of cocoon?"

"Th' kind ya can put a person in," Logan answered vaguely. He watched their reactions which were all showing shock and astonishment.

"A person?" Roger asked confused after a minute. "Like who? Jean?" he scoffed.

Neither Logan or Ororo answered, just shared a small smile. The sarcastic smile slowly slid off of Roger's face as his confusion returned. Sara looked at them with wide, hope-filled eyes as she tried to keep herself calm. Elaine looked at them sternly. She was not happy about this line of conversation.

"What are you playing at?" Dr. Grey asked almost angrily noticing the look Logan and Ororo shared.

"That cocoon hatched and someone came out," Ororo answered vaguely with a small smile. She glanced at the door as Jean walked in silently.

"What do you mean it hatched?" Elaine asked with an edge to her voice.

"And this has to do with us, how?" Dr. Grey asked a little irritated.

"B'cause o' who came out," Logan answered. Roger noticed his eyes flick over their shoulders. He gave Logan a questioning look, as Logan smirked at someone. "Why don' ya turn 'round."

The Greys all turned slowly to face the silent redhead standing behind them. Dr. Grey stood slowly from the end of the sofa, his mouth falling open in shock. Elaine Grey gasped loudly, gripping the back of the sofa she was sitting on hard enough to turn her fingers white. Roger looked from Jean to Logan and Ororo and back in utter disbelief. Sara, however, jumped out of her seat, running to her sister with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jean!" Sara cried as she hugged her.

"Hi, Sara," Jean swallowed as she returned the tight embrace. Finally, Sara let go, only to be replaced with Roger. "Hey, big brother."

"You're a sight for sore eyes, you know that right?" he asked as he looked her over. Jean smiled as she nodded wiping tears from her cheeks. "You're looking good for being dead for so long."

"Jean bean?" Dr. Grey breathed as tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

"Hi, daddy," Jean smiled. She walked slowly over to her father, who was still frozen in shock. "It's me, dad," Jean nodded.

"Jean," he swallowed hard as tears began flowing in earnest down his cheeks. Jean smiled as she hugged him, her own tears starting again. "God, I've missed you."

"Me too, dad," Jean cried on his chest.

Jean turned to her mother, who had yet to move. Elaine gave her a skeptical look. "What happened when you were six?"

"Mom," Jean blushed. Elaine looked at her seriously. Jean sighed, glancing at Ororo and Logan. "The great sticky jelly incident as you call it."

"There's a story there," Ororo commented with a raised eyebrow. Logan snickered. "You already know, don't you?"

"Maybe," Logan replied noncommittally.

"Oh, my little girl," Elaine sobbed as she pulled Jean into a tight hug.

"How…how is this even possible?" Dr. Grey asked.

"It's a long story, and…it has a few…surprises along the way," Jean answered as she sat down with her parents. "Essentially, the woman who died six years ago wasn't me. She is a cosmic power and entity who merged with me."

"So, just to get this straight," Roger started, "you were in that cocoon since the shuttle crashed, and the alien impersonated you?"

"Entity, not alien, but yes," Jean answered. "It's a bit complicated, and the whole story is really part of our work…"

"You mean as the X-Men?" Sara asked. Jean nodded.

"There are other things you should and need to know," Jean continued. "First, Summers got married while I was still in the cocoon after Phoenix went into hibernation. He also has a baby boy."

"So, you're not with the idiot anymore?" Roger asked.

"No. I haven't even tried to contact him since I was revived," Jean smiled at Roger. "I know that makes you happy."

"Without a doubt!" Roger grinned. Logan snorted, receiving a light swat from Ororo.

"We'll get back to that in a minute," Jean stated. "During one of our missions, we're not sure when, but someone took some DNA from me."

"What?" Roger asked angrily. "Someone hurt my little sister to…?"

"Roger, getting hurt comes with what I do," Jean shook her head. "There's no need to be overprotective." Jean glanced at Logan. "I get that from others enough already."

"Why would they do that?" Elaine asked confused.

"To make a clone of me," Jean answered slowly.

"Clone? As in, a copy?" Dr. Grey asked in shock. "Someone has that technology?"

"Yes."

"Have you found and met this clone, yet?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, we have. It was because of our meeting that we found out she was my clone," Jean answered. "We've talked for quite a while about this since we met. We've decided to…be…"

"Jean?" Elaine asked a little confused as her daughter hesitated.

"Well," Jean sighed. She took a deep breath. "Sisters. Twin sisters."

"Sisters?" Elaine asked. "You mean…taking her into our…family?"

"Yes, mom," Jean answered. "Would you like to meet her?"

"She's…she's here?" Dr. Grey asked in shock. Jean nodded. He looked at his wife. They both had looks of numb shock on their faces.

As the Greys were conferring, Madelyne slipped into the room with a sleeping Nathan in her arms. She shared a hopeful look with Ororo as Jean's parents turned back to Jean.

"Yes, we would, Jean bean," Dr. Grey answered.

"Mom, Dad, Roger, Sara, this is Madelyne and her baby, Nathan," Jean motioned toward the door.

Roger stood slowly with his mouth open. Dr. Grey and Elaine stood in disbelief as they looked between Jean and Madelyne. Sara smiled as she rounded the sofa. She shocked Madelyne by pulling her into a careful hug.

"I'm an auntie!" Sara grinned. She looked down at the baby, cooing with delight. "Oh, he is so adorable!"

"Thank you…Sara," Madelyne smiled. Sara nodded.

"Can I hold my nephew?" Sara grinned. Madelyne nodded before handing the baby over to her new sister. "Oh, yes, you are a cutie."

"Wait. Baby boy? Twin sister?" frowned Roger. "Jean, what aren't you saying?"

"Yer as sharp as yer sisters," Logan commented with a grin.

"I married Summers," Madelyne told him. She held up her hand to stop Roger before he could respond. "But he's soon to be my ex-husband."

"What did he do my sister? And my nephew?" Roger glared.

"He left me without so much as a word, a note, anything," Madelyne answered with disgust.

"I'll kill him!" Roger raged.

"Take a number, bub," Logan grunted. He extended one set of claws as he looked at Roger seriously. "Me an' Scooter have issues that have issues. An' I'm better suited ta take him on."

"Give him a few for me," Roger nodded. Logan smirked, nodding back.

"Logan," Jean warned with a slight glare. He retracted his claws. Jean turned her glare on her brother. "Roger."

"Just saying the truth, sis," Roger shrugged. He took Madelyne into a hug, kissing her cheek. "I mean it, Madelyne. He hurt my sisters and my nephew."

"Thank you, Roger," Madelyne smiled. He nodded at her before taking Nathan from Sara.

"Mom? Dad?" Jean asked looking at them. Her parents were still in a state of shock before her mother shook her head looking at Madelyne.

"Do you have any family?" Elaine asked as she stepped forward.

"No," Madelyne answered sadly. "The people I thought were my parents don't really exist."

"Well, then," Elaine swallowed. She pulled Madelyne into a hug. "Consider me your mother. Now, where's my grandson?"

"Here you go, mom," Roger smiled as he handed the baby over.

"This is Nathen Christopher Charles Summers," Madelyne smiled.

"Well, hello there, Nathan. I'm your grandma," Elaine gushed. "You're so handsome, aren't you?"

"Think we jus' made her day," Logan chuckled as he brushed hands with Jean. She smiled at him with a small laugh. Sara caught the exchange, giving Jean an expectant look.

"Yes, he is," Dr. Grey commented looking over his wife's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dr…" Madelyne started.

"No, none of that," he told her, pulling Madelyne into a hug. He glanced at Elaine receiving a slight nod. "It's mom and dad, Madelyne."

"Thank you, dad," Madelyne cried as she hugged him again. Nathan began to fuss a little as Madelyne took him back. "Jean, could you call Kitty…?"

"Already called her," Jean smiled. Madelyne nodded as Kitty opened the door to take Nathan. As Madelyne was speaking with Kitty quietly, Jean took a deep breath. "There's more."

"More?" Elaine asked looking at Jean with wide eyes. "I don't know how much more your poor mother can take, girls." Madelyne, who was standing next to her, took her hand with a smile. Elaine sighed, squeezing her hand.

"It'll be okay…mom," Madelyne soothed. Elaine nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I promise, it's just…two more things," Jean told her biting her lower lip, "from me."

"Two more?" Dr. Grey sighed. "Well, what else could shock us? We've already gotten our daughter back, got another daughter in the process, and a grandson. What else could there be?"

"This might take a little explanation," Jean sighed. "It's…a little complicated."

Her family sat down with Madelyne on the sofas again as Jean stood next to Ororo and Logan. Roger raised an eyebrow seeing how close Jean was standing to Logan. He noticed the slight brush of their hips as they leaned on the desk. Logan gave Jean a small smirk, that she returned with a little wink. Roger looked at Sara as she tried to stifle a giggle. Logan looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow of his own. Jean nudged him mentally, telling him to leave that part for a little later.

"Over my years as part of the X-Men and the school, I've encountered a lot of supposedly impossible things and some incredible ones along the way," Jean began.

"Like coming back from the dead?" grinned Roger. Elaine shot him a stern look, at the same time Dr. Grey frowned at him.

"There's that," chuckled Jean. "But so much more as well. Dad, you've heard of the theory of alternate timelines and realities, right?"

"You're joking, right?" Roger asked with wide eyes. Jean shook her head.

"Are you saying you've seen them?" Dr. Grey asked very interestedly. "They're real?"

"Yes," Jean nodded.

"Fascinating!" Dr. Grey exclaimed leaning forward to listen better.

"But we have also have met people from them," Jean smiled at her father's entranced look.

"Met them?" Roger asked looking surprised. Sara listened with wide eyes.

"Yes," Jean answered, glancing at him, before turning back to their father. "We…the X-Men, that is, actually prevented a certain timeline from happening…twice. One person came back, mentally to her younger body. The other came back physically."

"Physically?" Dr. Grey asked astonished.

"From what some of our more learned members and former members can determine," Jean went on, "it seems that if you travel back from another timeline and prevent it, you end up trapped with no way home."

"This person is stranded?" Elaine asked with wide eyes. Jean nodded.

"And can never go home again?" Sara asked looking sorrowful.

"Considering where this person came from," Jean looked down a little, "coming here and getting stranded was better than going back. She came here to prevent a war that ended badly for us."

"Where are this person now?" Elaine asked.

"We actually took that someone in," Jean answered as she motioned to the door. The Greys turned. Elaine gasped harshly at seeing the red hair and green eyes. "This is Rachel. My daughter."

"You…you're…daughter?" Dr. Grey asked, clearing shaken by her appearance.

"I have a niece!" Sara jumped up, smiling. She ran over, hugging Rachel. Rachel was completely surprised and taken aback at first, but soon returned the hug.

"You must be Aunt Sara?" Rachel laughed as they pulled away.

"How'd ya know?" smiled Sara.

"Mom's told me a lot about you," Rachel answered as she smiled back. "Both my birth mother and this mom."

"You look so much like your mother," Roger grinned as he opened his arms. "You're a gorgeous young lady."

"Thanks, Uncle Roger," Rachel blushed as she accepted his hug.

"Come on," Roger nodded over to his parents, who were still frozen in shock. "You okay, mom?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes…yes," Elaine finally shook off the shock. She met Rachel at the back of the sofa, staring at the younger woman with an astonished look.

"Hi, grandma," Rachel swallowed weakly. This seemed to break the trance Elaine had been in. She blinked, smiling softly.

"How old are you, dear?" Elaine asked placing a hand on her cheek, lovingly.

"Twenty," she answered, leaning into the touch.

"And you're trapped here, away from your real family?" Elaine asked sadly.

"My…" Rachel swallowed hard as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "My birth mother was killed when I was eight. My father, when I was twelve. My Uncle Logan, when was eighteen, just before I came back."

"Oh, you poor dear," Elaine pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "And the rest of us?"

"Gone before I could remember," Rachel told her with tears in her eyes as she looked at her.

"No need for tears anymore, my dear," Elaine wiped them away gently. "_We_ are your family now."

"Thank you, grandma," Rachel sobbed as she hugged Elaine again.

Jean shared a happy smile with Logan, who grinned at her with a wink. Roger and Sara noticed the gesture but said nothing. They knew if Jean wanted to, she would tell them what was going on in her own way. Logan noticed their looks. He raised an eyebrow at them with a small grin on his lips. He could tell Jean's siblings had caught them as they flirted.

"Just like Jean has done, we will gladly take you into our family as our own," Dr. Grey told Rachel as he hugged her. "No matter where you're from, or when. What ever happened there is not what happened here. You are our granddaughter, no matter the circumstances."

"Thank you, granddad," Rachel sniffed.

"So," Roger looked at Jean expectantly. "What's the last one? You have a secret new man?"

"Kind of," Jean chuckled. "But it's not a secret around here."

"Well, can we meet him?" Elaine asked, her arm still around Rachel.

"You already have," Jean smiled taking Logan's hand.

"I knew it!" Roger laughed.

"Where can I get a man like that?" Sara asked with a flirtatious look.

"Sara!" Jean exclaimed. Ororo and Rachel started giggling as Elaine frowned at Sara.

"I'm joking!" Sara burst out laughing. "Sorry, Logan but I have a boyfriend."

"S'right, kiddo, I got yer sister," Logan grinned giving Jean a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, then, Logan," Dr. Grey extended his hand, "call me John. But do one favor?"

"What's that?" Logan asked taking his hand.

"Keep my daughters and grandchildren as safe as possible," John answered.

"You can count on it," Logan nodded.

"After hearing what that Summers has done," Elaine started as she walked over to Logan, "and seeing those blades of yours, I have no doubt that you will. Just treat them right."

"I will, I promise," Logan nodded. "I waited a long time ta have a chance wit' Jeannie, an' ain't gonna screw it up."

"This is the secret crush you told me about years ago, isn't it?" Sara whispered loudly to Jean.

"Yes, Sara," Jean rolled her eyes. She turned back to her mother. "Do you have any plans for dinner?"

"No," she answered. "We just planned on stopping somewhere on the way home. Why?"

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Jean smiled. "You can meet the rest of my colleagues and our students."

"That sounds wonderful," John smiled.

"And it will give us a chance to get to know Rachel and Maddy better," Elaine grinned. "And little Nathan."

"Uh…Kurt," Ororo stated quietly. Jean looked at her confused for half a second.

"Oh," Jean realized. "Um…maybe we ought to introduce you to one of them, first."

"Why's that?" Roger asked.

"Well…um…" Jean hesitated. "One of our teachers here…uh…"

"He looks scary, but he ain't," Logan helped her. "He's actually my best friend. He's fuzzy and blue and has a tail."

"But he really is a good man," Ororo added quickly.

"Blue?" Elaine asked with wide eyes.

"Why don't I just call him?" Jean sighed. She closed her eyes for a brief second. "He'll be here in a minute."

Soon there was a light knock on the door. Kurt stepped in gingerly, fearing a bad reaction. John and Elaine looked at him in surprise as they stared at him. Roger smiled kindly, but Sara walked right up to Kurt, looking curiously at him.

"Sara Grey," she smiled as she held out her hand.

"Kurt Wagner."

"German," Sara nodded. She still had ahold of his hand. "You _are_ fuzzy. Feels like velvet."

"Uh…_ja_, I am German, _Fräulein_," Kurt nodded a little uncomfortable. He tilted his head to look at her after a minute of her feeling the skin on the back of his hand. "You are not scared of me?"

"Why should I be?" Sara asked in return looking up at his face. "May I…uh…feel your…cheek? I'm just curious."

"Of course," Kurt relented with a smile. Sara stroked his cheek a little, her smile growing by the second.

"It's so soft," she gushed. Kurt chuckled and blushed. "Sorry. Jean told me once, that if I ever met you, that I would see what she meant by what velvety smooth and fuzzy skin you had."

"It is alright. I understand," Kurt nodded.

"Roger Grey, Kurt," Roger shook hands with him. "And don't worry, I'm not scared either."

"_Hallo_," Kurt greeted.

"John Grey," Jean's father stepped forward. "What do you teach here?"

"Music, art, life sciences, and drama, _Herr_ Grey," Kurt answered.

"Quite talented," Elaine spoke with an impressed look as she took his offered hand. "Elaine Grey, Mr. Wagner."

"Please, Kurt."

"Kurt. And you may call me Elaine," she smiled.

"A pleasure, Elaine," Kurt smiled as he bent down, kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh, my," she giggled.

"Anyone else we should warn them about, Ro?" Jean whispered.

Ororo thought for a minute. "No. Warlock and Doug are visiting his family, and we can tell Rahne not to change without warning."

XMXMXM

"Where's my grandson?" Elaine asked with a smile as the Greys entered the dining room.

"Right here, Mrs. Grey," Kitty smiled as she came over with Nathan in her arms.

"Grandma, this is Kitty Pryde, one of my best friends and roommates," Rachel introduced them. "And she's kind of like a sister to me."

"Oh, well," Elaine cooed as she took Nathan. "None of this 'Mrs. Grey' stuff. You can call me 'grandma' as well."

"Okay, grandma," Kitty grinned.

"This is Rogue," Rachel introduced the young woman with a white streak down the middle of her hair. "She's on the staff, but only a junior teacher."

"A pleasure ta met ya, Mrs. Grey," Rogue greeted.

"It's Elaine. And that goes for all you," she announced to the room.

"Ah'm sorry, ma'am, ah just cain't do that," a blonde boy shook his head.

"This is Sam Guthrie," sighed Jean as she joined her mother and Rachel. "He's one of our students, mom."

"Where are you from, son?" Elaine asked.

"Kentucky, ma'am," Sam answered blushing.

"I understand, then," Elaine nodded. "Extreme manners are a part of who you are, Sam."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam nodded.

"Grandma, this is Illyana Rasputin," Rachel pointed out the blonde girl next to Kitty. "My other best friend and roommate."

"Hello, dear," Elaine smiled as she gently rocked Nathan.

"_Privet_," she nodded. Elaine looked at her curiously. "Sorry. Hello."

"Illyana is Russian," Rachel explained. "The really tall guy over there with Uncle Roger and Logan is her brother, Piotr, but we usually call him Peter."

"You seem to have a wide range of nationalities," Elaine smiled as she looked around at the students and staff.

"Yes, we do, mom. We're quite diverse," Jean chuckled. She counted on her fingers as she listed them. "We have Russians, Germans, Scottish, Brazilians, Native American, Vietnamese, Kenyan, Americans, and Canadian."

"Oh," Elaine looked at her surprised. "Who's Canadian?"

"Logan," Jean smiled wondering why her mother took a sudden interest in who was Canadian.

"Is he really?" John commented thoughtfully. "I think I'll send you some of the old family photo albums we have."

"Why's that, Dad?" asked Jean confused.

"Well, your great-grandmother spent some time in Canada as a young girl back in the mid to late 1800s," he answered. "The name Howlett sounds familiar as well."

"Really?" Jean asked very curious now. Jean waved the students away before turning to her parents. "Just as a little background, Logan has no memory of his early life or his family. He didn't even know his last name until the day I was revived. Captain America actually told us. He met Logan a very long time ago."

"Why doesn't he…?" Elaine started, but Jean stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"He doesn't like talking about it, but…" Jean looked at Logan, who gave her a slight nod. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He was experimented on by someone because of his healing ability. They took his memory and gave him the metal claws and bones."

"You're not serious?" John asked outraged.

"I'm afraid I am, dad," Jean answered sadly. "Just…keep it quiet. He likes his privacy."

"I understand," John nodded. He looked around at the gathering people. "I'm guessing the young redhead over there is the Scot?"

"Rahne Sinclar, yes," Jean nodded. "And we asked her not to change suddenly."

"Change?" John asked curiously.

"Her ability is to shapeshift into a wolf," Jean answered. "But she can control it enough to stop in a wolf-human hybrid form, which she prefers most of the time."

"Other than Kurt, I would never know any of you were mutants," John commented.

"Well, other than our powers we're all pretty normal," Jean stated. "Well, except the coming back from the dead, being a clone, traveling from another timeline things."

"Hey, darlin'," Logan wrapped his arms around Jean from behind, startling her a little.

"Hey, handsome," Jean smiled, leaning into his embrace.

"Grub's on," Logan kissed her cheek, before taking her hand. He led them over to the table, pulling out Jean and Elaine's chairs. Roger looked at Logan with an approving nod.

"Why, thank you, Logan," Elaine giggled. She leaned over to Jean, lowering her voice. "I think you found a keeper in this one."

Jean smirked, giving Logan a wink.

"If I may?" John raised his glass. "To new friends, and new family."

"Here, here," was heard around the table.

"Cheers," Logan nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The events in this and part of the next are loosely based on the Mutant Massacre.

* * *

Chapter** 6: Death in the Tunnels**

Rachel Grey, formally Rachel Summers, sat on the floor of the rec-room playing with her little brother Nathan. Madelyne was busy filling out a statement for the divorce papers at one of the tables nearby. Rachel was using her powers to dangle a mobile over Nathan as he giggled and laughed. She smiled as Nathan swung his little arms to try and grab the mobile animals. Rachel smiled to herself as she remembered Logan coming back from a trip to the store with the white, blue, and red bird-themed mobile the day after her "grandparents'" visit. Madelyne and Jean had both grinned, then joked that Logan was turning into a "big softie". Rachel had to agree. Logan was spoiling Nathan every chance he had, not that Jean or Madelyne were stopping him.

It had been two weeks since Rachel had met her "mother" and already her life had changed. She was now in touch with her "grandparents", "aunts", and "uncles", something she never had before she had come to this timeline. Her family in that timeline had all been killed by the Sentinels, most before she could remember them. Logan had made the point once, that maybe she came here, not only to prevent her timeline but to have a chance to live and have a family. She had to agree with him on that. She had never been happier. As she thought, Rachel realized just how much she was looking forward to that evening when her "new" little family went out for dinner. It would be the first time they had ventured out in public as a family, and Rachel was excited to be introduced as Jean's daughter. She knew it sounded petty and self-centered, but she had never had that luxury.

"Madelyne," Moira's excited voice called from the door. Rachel had rarely seen Moira look that excited. The last time was when her longtime boyfriend, Sean Cassidy, formerly Banshee, came over from Scotland a week ago. "Ah've done it! Ah figured it out!"

"Moira, calm down," chuckled Madelyne. "What did you do?"

"Ah worked out how ta turn ye powers back on!" smiled Moira.

"You have?" Madelyne sat up straighter. Moira nodded. "Rachel, could…?"

"Yes, Auntie," giggled Rachel. "I'll watch little Nate."

"Thanks," Madelyne smiled. She stood turning back to Moira as she gathered the papers. "Have you told Jean yet?"

"Aye, she…"

"You're still here?" Jean asked as she came up behind Moira. "Come on, sis."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Madelyne grinned as she hurried out the door. Logan came into view with a wide smirk. "Oh, you shut your mouth!"

"I didn' say nothin'," Logan snickered taking Jean's hand.

"Didn't have to," Jean chuckled swatting his arm.

"Ev'n Ah know what ye were thinkin'!" Moira laughed.

"'Though, I'd rather hear…" Logan started with a wicked grin.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Logan!" Jean blushed, pointing at him with wide eyes. Moira and Madelyne couldn't help bursting out laughing as the elevator arrived.

They entered the medical bay shortly after. Moira instructing Madelyne to lay on the bed as she gathered what she needed. Jean and Logan stood by the door giving her morel support. Moira returned carrying a strange looking device that looked like an uneven tuning fork with a needle on each arm. Madelyne gazed at the instrument with wide eyes.

"R'lax," Moira reassured her. "Itz jus' like gettin' a shot. Only take a minute."

"Really?" Madelyne asked in disbelief.

"Aye," Moira nodded. "Th' Shi'ar tech built it."

"Could it restore Ororo's powers?" Jean asked hopefully.

"Alas, no," sighed Moira. "The tech dat took 'em would have ta give 'em back from th' scans Ah've run."

"Damn," Logan cursed. "You tol' her yet?"

"Nae ten minutes ago," Moira frowned. "She didnae take it well."

"I'll talk to her," Jean nodded sadly.

"Ready, Maddy?" Moira asked. Madelyne took a deep breath before nodding. Moira set the forks on her arm, holding them still. Madelyne flinched as the needles pierced her skin. A red glow started forming at the place the needles were embedded, then spread to surround Madelyne's body. Her eyes widened as voices started to sound in her head.

_'Ah hope dis works.'_

"It is, Moira," Madelyne answered.

"Wha's dat, lass?" Moira looked at her strangely.

"You just said…No. You just thought…" Madelyne smiled at Moira. Other thoughts started bombarding her mind. She shivered in disgust. "Oh, I didn't need to see that one."

"Here," Jean stepped forward, "let me help you before it gets to be too much."

Jean and Madelyne locked eyes. A white glow surrounded the red as Jean helped Madelyne build mental shields and defenses to keep from reading everyone's mind all the time. Jean knew all too well what could happen to a telepath if these simple things were not taught right away. It was part of why she had been catatonic for part of her childhood. Jean withdrew as the shields locked into place. Madelyne smiled giving her a nod. Jean smiled, winking at her "sister" before returning to Logan's side.

"Do I wanna know what ya saw?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," squeaked a wide-eyed Madelyne. "Mostly for Peter's safety."

"We'll start your training in the morning," Jean smiled. "As for tonight, stay focused on the conversations you're having, and you should be fine. Just let me know if you need help with louder thoughts." She turned a frowning glare at Logan, who just gave her a smirk.

"Nonna dat in me lab!" admonished Moira playfully. "Now, den! How do ye feel?"

"Liberated," Madelyne answered after a moment of thought. "I never realized how not have my powers on was holding me back or the weight of whatever had been holding them back."

"Now we really do have a reason to go out tonight," smiled Jean as she helped Madelyne to stand before they made their way back to the rec-room.

"Hey, guys," smiled Rachel as they entered.

"Hey, Ray," smiled Logan. "Our resident eighth-pint give ya any grief?"

"My son is not an eighth-pint," Madelyne swatted him. "Quarter, maybe, but not an eighth."

"Height is height," Logan answered.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Jean rolled her eyes. Rachel burst out laughing as Logan picked Jean up with one arm, tickling her with the other.

"You sure you want to be seen in public with those two?" playfully asked Madelyne over Jean's squeals.

"Logan! Jean!" Ororo called from the door. "The Morlocks are under attack."

Logan stopped, putting Jean down. Jean looked confused. "The who?"

"Long story, short," Logan frowned, "mutants that live in th' old sewers and subway tunnels. Ro's their de facto leader."

"Madelyne, you're not trained," Ororo began.

"I'll stay here," she nodded. "Someone has to watch Nathan anyway."

"Magnus is in New York again," Ororo frowned with a hard look at Logan. He grunted in response.

"I'll stay here and watch over the New Mutants and Aunt Maddy," volunteered Rachel. Ororo nodded. "Logan, watch out for mom?"

"Ya know, I will," he hugged her quickly.

"Be safe, mom," Rachel hugged Jean. Jean nodded with a smile before placing a kiss on Nathan's forehead. Taking Logan's offered hand after a quick hug with Madelyne, Jean and Logan ran after Ororo.

**XMXMXM**

The X-Men entered the old subway tunnels that connected the mansion to the city. Logan led the way as he picked up scents he didn't know in the tunnels. The Morlock Tommy, who had barely escaped the attackers in the city, explained what had happened to the rest of the team as they tried to keep up with Logan. Jean felt Logan's alarm as a familiar scent triggered a rage inside of him.

"Logan?" Jean asked as she floated to his side. "Who is it?"

"Sabretooth," Logan growled. He shared some of his memories with Jean. She gasped. "Storm, we gotta pick up th' pace!"

"Rogue, Wolverine, Marvel Girl, speed ahead," Storm ordered. "We will be there as soon as possible."

"Watch yer backs," Logan advised. "With that bastard here, nobody's safe."

"Vhy is zhat?" Kurt asked.

"He has the same powers as me, but not my code," Logan answered. "He's a cold-blooded killer."

"Understood," Storm nodded.

Rogue flew ahead, picking Logan up off the ground. Jean kept pace with her using her telekinesis to literally fly through the air. Logan pointed in a direction as they came to a split in the tunnels. Jean relayed the way to Storm through a psi-link. Logan growled loudly as they neared a large opening. They could hear loud voices coming from the other side. Logan made a strange sign to Rogue that Jean didn't know or understand until Rogue launched him through the opening.

"Fas'ball Special," Rogue grinned. Jean nodded as she remembered the move Logan and Piotr had come up with years ago.

Logan slammed into a burly looking killer with a bowl cut on the head. The killer was holding some kind of spear about to throw it. Logan rolled out of the hit as the attack flopped limply to the ground. He placed himself between the attackers and the family of mutants they had been about to kill. He came up in a crouch, extending his claws with a menacing growl. He glared at the five killers that remained on their feet. The three men all looked amused, one of the women looked gleeful, the other looked angry.

"Well, well," the leader with an array of strange metal devices on his armor chuckled. "Wolverine of the X-Men. Now, can _really_ have fun."

"Ya c'n try, bub," Logan snarled, "but I ain't no pushover like these kids."

"Do tell," he smiled smugly. "Vertigo, would you do the honors."

"With pleas…" her response was cut short as she dropped to the ground holding her head.

"I think not," Jean floated through the opening with Rogue.

"Scalphunter, that's…" an Asian looking attacker gasped.

"Shut up, Scrambler!" Scalphunter yelled. "We…" he started but stopped as Logan's claws sliced the gun in his hands to pieces. "Riptide," he called as he evaded Logan's slashes.

"On it," the white-haired blur called as he started to spin.

Jean read his thoughts as he started to move. She surrounded Riptide in a telekinetic bubble as sharp spikes, stars, and small blades were flung away from his spinning body. They hit the barrier of Jean's shield, ricocheting right back at the mutant. He dropped, bleeding from several cuts.

"Why you…" the burley mutant started as he began to throw a spear at Jean. He drew his arm back, only to feel pain rip across his back.

"Don' think so, bub!" Logan growled. Rogue was carrying the family to safety, back through the opening as Logan and Jean covered her. Logan turned, slashing at the Asian as he tried to sneak up behind Logan. "Ya got a death wish don'cha, bub?"

"Marauders, fall back!" Scalphunter ordered as he helped the angry-looking woman to her feet from the punch Rogue had given her. He threw a flash grenade in front of them as they turned and ran.

Logan covered his eyes quickly. He was about to run after them when the rest of the X-Men arrived. He looked at Storm. She shook her head.

"Before you start, Wolverine," Storm held her hand up. "We will split up. Get as many of Morlocks back here and to the mansion as possible. Nightcrawler, Colossus, keep this point secure. Rogue, you're with me. Shadowcat, Marvel Girl, take the east, we will take the west."

"Wha' 'bout me?" Logan grunted.

"I have a special assignment for you, Wolverine," Storm gave him a hard look. "I require one prisoner. Alive, but not necessarily untouched. The rest, deal with as you will."

"Ya know what yer tellin' me?" Logan returned her hard look.

"Yes. From what Tommy told us, and what we witnessed here, they do not deserve mercy," Storm ground out. "Anyone who would attack and try to kill children needs to be put down."

"Jus' so we're clear," Logan nodded. Jean placed a hand on his arm. Logan turned. "You be safe."

"You be careful," Jean returned. She stared into his eyes for a second before impulse took over. Jean pulled Logan into a tight hug and deep, passionate kiss. Jean was panting as she pulled away. She swallowed, giving him a nod. Logan just stood there smirking at her retreating back, listening to Kitty giggle.

**XMXMXM**

Logan smelled blood! A lot of blood. But there was also the familiar scent of the one man he hated most floating above the blood. He growled lowly as he heard screams and shouts just ahead of him. Sabretooth's scent was there, along with three others. Morlocks, no doubt. Logan surged forward, rounding the corner quickly. He slashed his claws deep into Sabretooth's chest. The blow made the bigger man stagger slightly with the force. He turned with a cruel, sadistic grin as his wounds healed quickly.

"Was wonderin' when you'd show up, runt," sneered Sabretooth.

"We gonna talk or we gonna dance," growled Logan as he pointed at the three kids behind him to run the way he had come from. He sensed, more than saw one of them nod before pulling the other two down the tunnel away from danger.

"Oh, we're gonna dance, runt," Sabretooth glared. "'Speci'lly since ya just ruined my hunt."

All talk was forgotten as they lunged at the other. Metal claws slicing flesh. Nail claws ripping cloth and flesh. Both drawing blood. Their arms and legs flailing in a dance of death. Neither mutant making any headway to stop the other as their healing factors healed every wound that they gave the other. Logan knew he was in for a long fight, just like every other time he had faced Sabretooth.

**XMXMXM**

Jean and Kitty carefully made their way down the main eastern tunnel. They directed any of the Morlocks they found to run for the access tunnel to the mansion. Jean had just told a young girl to follow the others when her telepathy caught a cry for help. She knew that voice. Warren. He was in pain.

"Shadowcat," Jean called over to her. Kitty turned at the alarm in Jean's voice. "If we hurry, we can help."

Kitty didn't ask or think twice. She knew Jean had picked something up. They ran down a side tunnel as quickly as they could. They found two of the Marauders pinning Angel to the wall by his broken wings. Jean's eyes flashed a dangerous fiery orange as she struck both Marauders with a psi-bolt that sent them to their knees in pain.

"Angel!" Kitty hollered as he groaned. "Can you hold us while I phase him down?"

"Yes," Jean nodded.

As they placed Warren on the ground, the wall behind them exploded into rubble.

"Wolvie!" Kitty hollered from behind Jean's shield. Logan was unconscious. He was bleeding from numerous gashes and cuts, his uniform in tatters. Jean gasped as his wounds started to heal at a very slow rate for him. A shadow fell across them as they checked on Logan.

"Well, well," chuckled Sabretooth. Jean turned to see him sniffing the air. "The runt's frail and wannabe kid. It's my lucky day! I think we'll have some fun before the runt wakes up and I kill…"

"I don't think so," Jean ground out. She picked Sabretooth up in a tight grip, throwing him around. Jean slammed him into every surface in her sight with incredible speed. At first, Sabretooth yelled in pain, but he quickly fell silent as Jean heard multiple bones being broken with each hit. Jean reached into his mind as she threw him into one last wall, pull out any and all information about Logan that Sabretooth knew.

Jean dropped him in a heap on the other side of the collapsed wall. She turned hurriedly back to Logan as Kitty administered First-Aid to the more severe wounds he had. Jean fought back tears as she lay a hand on his cheek. She saw his nose twitch, knowing he was waking up.

Suddenly, Logan shoved Jean behind him as he sprang up, lunging behind her. Jean gasped as she turned. Sabretooth had awoken and somehow started to creep up behind her. Jean realized that she was too focused on Logan to remember that he had told them Sabretooth had the powers he did. Jean cursed her inattention.

Logan sank all six of his claws deep into Sabretooth's chest making them fall over. Sabretooth landed on his back heavily, the air rushing out of his lungs. Logan twisted the claws of his left hand into the opposite direction of his right, slashing open Sabretooth's chest and stomach. Logan drove his claws into him again, ripping Sabretooth's chest again, but this time out through his ribs. Logan raised his claws for one last strike, making an X from shoulders to hips. He sat back on his heels, taking deep breaths.

Jean ran over to him, pulling him into another hug and searing kiss. Logan stood still after she pulled away, regaining his senses for a few seconds.

"Any doubts I had about you two being in love…" giggled Kitty.

"Hush, Kitty," Jean blushed as she walked over to lift Warren.

Logan took her hand as he joined her. "I tend ta agree…" he paused as he looked at Jean with a smirk. "…with Kitty!"

"You hush, too," Jean blushed more. She squeezed his hand as she smiled. "We'll talk more about us later. Right now, we need to get Warren back to the mansion."

"Warren!" a voice called from down the tunnel.

"Hank?" Jean asked in astonishment. "What happened to your blue fur?"

"Long story," Hank muttered as Bobby slide to a stop beside them. "How's Warren?"

"He'll live if we can get him back to Moira and the mansion," Jean answered.

"Why the mansion?" asked Bobby. He looked at Jean and Logan's intertwined hands with wide eyes. "Other than Moira being there."

"We got Shi'ar tech med equipment in the med lab," Logan answered with a scowl. He could smell Summers coming closer. He sent Jean a telepathic nudge, warning her. Her eyes narrowed as they flicked to the tunnel Hank and Bobby had come from.

"It might even be able to save his wings," Jean added as she turned away from her old friends.

"We'll come visit him as soon as we can," Hank nodded.

Jean and Logan didn't even acknowledge Hank as they moved back up the tunnel with Warren as quickly as they could with Logan dragging one of the Marauders. Hank turned to see Kitty glaring at them with a hard look. "Something on your mind, Kitty?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Kitty nodded with an edge to her voice. Hank and Bobby exchanged a quick confused glance. Neither of them had ever seen Kitty like this. "Just so you know: Don't expect a warm welcome for your so-called leader if comes with you."

"Kitty, what…?" Bobby started.

"Scott has a lot to answer for, Bobby," snapped Kitty. "Let's just say, there's three redheads, a brunette, and berserker who want his head on a platter!"

Kitty didn't wait for any more questions or any reply as she stormed off after Jean and Logan. Hank and Bobby shared another confused, but concerned look.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know, I know. My HP readers were expecting _Heart_, still working on that chapter (almost done, should be up soon). For my X-Men readers, I haven't forgotten you. And a word of warning, this chapter does include smut. As always, enjoy, and thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Passions**

Jean, Logan, and Kitty arrived back at the access tunnel to the mansion to a scene of semi-organized chaos. Most of the Morlocks were gathered on one side of the tunnel, on the other were far too many blood-covered bodies. Jean floated Warren over to the other wounded that were being tended to by two of the Morlocks' healers. They both looked exhausted. There were more wounded than there were able-bodied survivors. Jean noticed a blue tail out of the corner of her eye as she set Warren down.

"Kurt!" Jean hollered as she knelt beside him. Logan snapped his head around as he dropped their prisoner roughly by one of the bigger Morlocks.

"Elf!" Logan skidded to a stop by Jean. He looked over at Peter, who was directing the survivors down the tunnel. "Petey, what happened?"

"The one they called Riptide," Peter swallowed. He looked visibly shaken. Logan stood, placing a hand on Peter's armored arm.

"Pete, what happened?" Logan asked again.

"Riptide attacked us," he swallowed again. "Kurt tried to teleport him away from the Morlocks…" He paused taking a deep breath. "He cut Kurt…many times…I got angry…"

"Piotr," Logan half-barked when Peter was silent for a few seconds.

"I…I…killed…killed him," Peter sadly looked down. "I…I…have never…before…"

"Peter," Kitty hugged him gently. "It's okay."

"Pete, it was him or Kurt," Logan told him with a stern voice. "I woulda done..."

"I am _not you_!" roared Peter. His face crumpled into a mask of pained emotion as he changed back to human form. He dropped to his knees with his face in his hands. Kitty dropped with him, hugging him tightly.

"It was necessary, Colossus," Storm placed a hand on his shoulder. Peter looked up at her, still with tears in his eyes. She nodded with a sad, but hard look on her face. "Shadowcat, stay with him."

"I will, Storm," Kitty nodded. "You want us to start leading them back to the mansion?"

"Yes," Storm confirmed. She turned to the Morlock guarding the prisoner. "Sunder, please carry that one to the mansion for us. Shadowcat will show you where to place him."

"Righ', boss," Sunder nodded.

"Rogue," Storm called. "Take Kurt back to Moira as fast as you can."

"On it, shuguh," Rogue nodded as she carefully picked Kurt up. Once she had him settled in her arms, she flew down the tunnel at her top speed.

"Jean, can you scan for any Morlocks still hiding?" Storm asked as she joined Jean and Logan next to Warren. Jean closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"The tunnels are clear," answered Jean when she opened her eyes. "The Marauders have retreated for now, but I don't think the Morlocks are safe here anymore."

"I agree," Ororo sighed. She turned to a woman with a scarred face and eye patch. "Callisto, help us with wounded. Lead the ones that can walk. Jean, can you handle two or three of the more seriously wounded?"

"Yes," Jean nodded. She stood with a kiss to Logan's cheek before telekinetically lifting Warren and two others.

"Wolverine, cover our backs," Storm ordered. Logan nodded once before moving to the end of the group. Storm bent down, helping an older woman to her feet. "I will help you, Annalee."

The group set off in relative silence. Many of the Morlocks were stifling sobs for their number that the X-Men were too late to save. Logan growled slightly as he watched the far smaller group than he remembered start the trek to the mansion. He silently vowed to track down the rest of the Marauders and make them pay in blood for the deaths they caused and hurting his best friend.

**XMXMXM**

Several hours later, Ororo sighed as she prayed to her goddess for the twelve critically wounded, including Kurt, as Rogue piloted the Blackbird out of the hanger. Moira had connected her staff on Muir Island to expect them in the next few hours. Warren was still in the Medlab at the mansion and had yet to regain consciousness. Ororo was worried there was more to this attack than just the slaughter of the Morlocks. She turned from the hanger window, meeting Logan and Jean in the corridor. Without a word, Ororo turned toward the detention cells.

Ororo led Logan and Jean into the holding cell where their prisoner was restrained to a chair. His head was lulled to his chest, still unconscious from Jean's psi-bolt in the tunnels. Logan took a position in front of the burly mutant with the bowl cut hair. Ororo nodded. Logan patted his face, none to gently to wake him.

"Wakey, wakey, dirtbag."

"Huh!" he started awake looking around franticly. He struggled against his restraints before looking up at Logan defiantly.

"You will answer our questions, or we will rip them out of your mind," Storm told him coldly. Jean glanced at her, unsure she like the idea. She felt Logan give her a sense of reassurance and necessity. "Who sent you into the Morlock tunnels?"

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'," he ground out.

"Have it your way," Jean shrugged.

Jean focused on his mind. It was well shielded, but Jean felt a burning sensation in her telepathy. The burning intensified the harder she pushed. It didn't hurt her. The heat felt like it was helping her. In the corner of her perception, Jean caught the image of a firebird. Phoenix! Jean felt the presence of the power start to weave itself into her awareness. Jean accepted the power as she felt her prowess increase tenfold. She focused on the shields again, feeling them melt away as if they were paper placed in a fire. Images began to take shape as she heard a distant scream. A name. Harpoon. His name. A laboratory hidden in the mountains. Western mountains. A large man with glowing red eyes in shadow giving orders. Jean sensed this was the man behind this. His psychic imprint was evil, menacing. Sinister. He wanted Madelyne. But more, he wanted Nathan. Rage started to fill Jean as this information came.

"Jean!" she heard Logan holler as she felt a rough shake. She withdrew from her probe, blinking at Logan with a blank look at first then focusing her eyes on him. "You a'right, darlin'?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. She turned to Ororo. "His name is Harpoon. His employer has a lab somewhere in the mountains in the west. His employer wants Maddy and Nathan for some reason. That's about all he knows."

Logan wheeled around snarling menacingly at Harpoon. His claws sprang out as Logan readied to strike. Ororo grabbed his arm, holding him back. Jean placed a calming hand on Logan's shoulder. Jean nodded over to Harpoon. He was already unconscious again from the brunt of Jean's mental probe.

"Yer lucky, bub," Logan spat. He turned back to Jean and Ororo. "It ain't much to go on."

"It's a start," Ororo nodded. She turned, leading them out of the cell. "Get some rest. I'll have Kitty and Doug start looking for anything unusual in mountainous places west of us in the morning."

"Night, Ro," Logan nodded as he took Jean's hand.

"Night, Ororo," Jean waved. Logan looked at her questioningly as her voice sounded distracted. "Just a lot on my mind." Logan raised an eyebrow to her. "Not here."

Logan nodded as he pressed the elevator call button.

**XMXMXM**

Logan and Jean entered what had become their room in silence, each lost in thought. Logan stopped at the foot of the bed while Jean continued over to the window. Logan absently removed his torn uniform shirt as he considered the implications of the Marauders' employer being after Madelyne and Nathan. To Logan, since he and Jean were together, that made Madelyne and Nathan family. Sister of his beloved and her cub. He was not one to reject or neglect his obligations to his family. They needed to be protected, and by all he held dear, he would. Unlike that jackass Summers.

Jean had other things on her mind as she stared out the window. Her feeling for Logan had grown exponentially during the battles in the Morlock tunnels. She wanted to deny it. She had wanted to be sure first. But today, down there, all her doubts were erased. Seeing Logan ripped open and unconscious was enough for her to finally admit to herself, to made her brain catch up with her heart. Kitty's words echoed in her ears as she looked at her reflection in the window. _"Any doubts that you two are in love…"_ Jean was as sure as Kitty was right. She took a deep breath to ready herself to admit it out loud.

Jean turned with her eyes closed. She only had to conquer her fear of giving in to desire because of Phoenix. Jean knew that she had to talk to Logan about this, and now seemed to be the right time. As she faced him, she opened her eyes only to have her heart skip a few beats. Logan's shirtless, muscular chest greeted her field of vision. Seeing him like that had always had that effect on her. He smirked as she noticed his nose twitch as he sniffed the air slightly. Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"We need to talk," Jean breathed as he stepped closer to her.

"What's on yer mind, darlin'?" he asked stopping in front of her, just within a foot away. Jean gulped as she tried to focus on what needed to be said first.

"I'm scared," she answered. "Scared of what I could become if I…we…"

"Embrace our passion?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. Jean closed her eyes as she nodded. Logan placed his hand tenderly on her cheek. Jean opened her eyes to look directly into his. "Why?" he asked gently.

"Dark Phoenix," answered Jean honestly.

"Jeannie," Logan smiled at her, "let me give ya some advice. The way I see it, ya need ta embrace yer passion, not repress it. Passion is like rage, ya hol' it in too long, it'll explode on ya in one form or 'nother. Some good, some bad. All those years o' ya holdin' back is what made it easy fer Frost an' Mastermind ta get 'hold o' Phoenix, to warp her. She said as much herself."

"But, Logan…" Jean sighed as she started trembling slightly at his closeness.

"No buts, darlin'," he shook his head slightly. "Somethin' I learned the hard way o'er the years, yer just survivin' life, if'n ya don't have the right reason ta really live."

Jean smiled softly. Logan's words made perfect sense to her. She knew deep down he was right. She placed her hand on his cheek, softly stroking his chop with her thumb. She had a feeling she knew the answer to her next question before she asked. "And just what is your real reason to live?"

"You, darlin'," he smiled. "You give me a reason ta truly live. Have since I met ya."

"And what does that really mean?" smiled Jean as she took a step closer to him.

"That I love ya, darlin'," Logan whispered as his heart and pulse quickened. "Always have, always will."

"You wanna know what I figured out today in the tunnels?" she asked with a sly smile as she stepped even closer. They were only millimeters apart. Logan could almost feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He gulped as he nodded slowly, unable to speak for some reason. Jean leaned even closer. Her lips brushed his ear as she whispered. "I love you, too, Logan."

Logan stood frozen, almost not believing what he had just heard. Jean looked him in the eyes as she slowly took a step back. She let her hands slide very slowly down his chest. Logan gulped again as he stared at Jean as she took two more steps back. Jean very slowly and deliberately moved her hands up to the zipper of her uniform. Ever so slowly, she pulled the tab down. Jean watched Logan's eyes as she revealed the lacy red bra she was wearing. Logan swallowed hard as she pulled the bottom of her uniform over her hips achingly slow.

Logan took a sharp intake of air as the matching red panties to the bra were revealed to his eyes. Jean smirked at him as she dropped the pants and stepping out of them. With her left foot, Jean kicked her discarded uniform to the closet door.

Logan barely had enough time to brace himself as Jean launched into his arms, kissing him more passionately than ever before. It took only half a second for Logan to start responding to Jean's kiss with all of his matching passion and desire. Jean moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced back and forth. Jean's body was pressed so tightly to his that he had no doubt she could feel him stiffen in his groin.

Jean surprised Logan further by slipping one hand in between them, stroking his manhood through his uniform pants that were becoming very uncomfortably tight. She had never done that before. Logan took a chance. If Jean was going to explore him, Logan wanted to do the same. He moved his right hand slowly from around her back, savoring her silky skin with his touch. He slid his hand up her ribs until he reached the bottom of her breast. He pulled his hand back carefully. Logan gently cupped her breast with a little squeeze. Jean gasped in pleasure as his thumb stroked her nipple through the rough material. She responded by tightening her grip slightly around him. Logan sighed as his senses took in Jean's heady scent. He wanted her bra gone to feel her truly against him.

Logan was so focused on where is own hand was that he didn't realize Jean had moved her other hand to unbuckle his belt until she had reached into his pants, taking hold of his throbbing member. Logan let out a soft growl as the sensations washed over him all at once. Jean broke their heated kiss, both panting for breath.

"I love you, Logan," Jean gasped out. "I want you to make love to me."

"I love ya, too, Jeannie," Logan huffed as he leaned down kissing her neck, nipping lightly with his short fangs. "I want ya, too, darlin'. I wanna…I wanna mark ya. As my mate."

"How?" Jean breathed, slightly nervous about what that would entail.

"It's a bite on the shoulder," Logan answered as he ran a finger over the spot his instincts told him was the place. "It might hurt. I…don't know. Never wanted ta do it b'fore."

"I'll let you know if it's too much," Jean grinned as she stroked him a little more urgently to make her point. She suddenly stopped, withdrawing her hand. She placed it on his chest as she backed up a couple of steps.

Logan watched every move Jean made. Her right hand went slowly behind her back, unclasping her bra. With a slight gesture of her left hand, Logan was lifted out of his boots. A turn of her wrist and his boot were sent over by the door behind him. A light movement of her index finger was all it took for his tattered uniform pants to join his boots. With a smile, Logan growled his approval as Jean set him down lightly. He watched as she slowly shrugged out of her bra. Logan was torn at what to stare at, Jean's naked chest in his full view for the first time or the red bra swinging lightly on her finger as she smirked at him. Jean dropped the bra, placing her hands on her hips, as it hit the floor.

"You are so beautiful, darlin'," Logan breathed with a smile. Jean crooked her finger at him. Logan wasted no time as he closed the short distance between them. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that had both of them moaning for more as their bare chest met. Logan moved both of his hands to cup Jean's breasts, giving each nipple a gentle pinch. Jean moaned loudly as she tore her lips from his, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Logan took the opportunity to kiss her jawline slowly working his way to her pulse point. Jean panted as she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Oh, Logan," Jean gasped as Logan again pinched her nipples lightly nipping on her collarbone.

Logan suddenly let go of her breasts, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jean let out a surprised squeak as Logan picked her up, spinning around to gently lay her on the bed. Jean gasped as she felt Logan take her right nipple into his mouth. She arched her back to feel more as a fire slowly burned her from the inside out. Everywhere Logan was touching her was ten times as hot as her core. Jean felt something weave into her mind. A familiar presence, but foreign at the same time. In the back of her mind, Jean heard a shrill bird screech. She knew at that moment Phoenix was awake and merging with her. Between the sensations of Phoenix becoming a true part of her and the exquisite pleasure of Logan slowly working his way to her center, Jean was almost overwhelmed.

Jean moaned loudly again as Logan reached his destination. Logan grinned as he looked up at Jean to see the sheer ecstasy in her eyes as he worked his tongue over her folds. With one long stroke, he found her nub, sending quakes through her body. Jean dug her nails into his scalp as he continued to lavish and worship her womanhood. With a strangled scream, Jean felt her release tear through her at incredible speed.

Logan chuckled as he slid up her body. Jean smiled lavishly at him before capturing his lips in a rough kiss. The next thing Logan knew, they were floating a foot off the bed, his boxers flying off to land somewhere, and Jean flipping their positions in midair. They landed back on the bed with a soft thud. Jean grinned at Logan as she rubbed and thrust her hips on his. A hiss of pleasure and anticipation escaped his mouth as Jean bit lightly on his neck. Jean sat up slightly to look him in the eye as she slid his manhood into her very slowly.

They both sighed and moaned loudly as the object on years of tension was finally theirs. Logan felt a buzz in his mind, then everything was clear. He felt Jean inside of him, in his heart, his mind, his very soul, where he had always wanted her to be. Jean nodded, telling him she felt the same with him, for him, with him. They were one in mind and body, in heart and soul.

A bright white glow encased their bodies as they ground into each other in a rhythm that was passionate and fierce, loving but heated. As their pace quickened, their voices became louder. With one last pitched flurry, they both reached their release at the same instant. Jean collapsed on Logan's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their natural high.

"My god!" Jean breathed. "What the hell was I thinking all those years ago?"

"Whatda mean, darlin'?" panted Logan.

"Staying with Summers, when this is what was waiting for me," she answered as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"I was wonderin' the same thing for years," Logan chuckled, earning him a swat on the chest. He placed his finger under her chin. "I love you, Jeannie."

"I love you, Logan," Jean smirked as her hand slid down his chest.

"Not tired yet, I take it?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. Jean didn't answer as she slid down his body.

**XMXMXM**

Jean awoke slowly to the sensation of something running gently through her hair. It was so relaxing Jean wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep, but she knew they needed to get out of bed sometime. She sighed contentedly as she kissed Logan's bare chest. Jean felt Logan place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning," Jean smiled as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Mornin', darlin'," Logan returned her smile.

Jean leaned up, kissing him with all the love and desire she could put into it. Logan hugged her close as he pulled her over him like a warm blanket. They were about to give in to their desire once again when the sound of the alarm clock broke the moment. Jean hung her head on Logan's chest with a sigh.

"C'mon, Jeannie, we gotta be teachers in a little while," Logan told her sounding resigned.

"I'd offer to share the shower with you, but I don't think that's a good idea if we want to be on time this morning," acquiesced Jean as she slid off Logan very slowly.

"Yer killin' me, Red," he playfully growled as he pinched her naked backside as she stood, making her squeal and giggle. "I'll pop over ta my old room an' shower in there."

"See you in few minutes," Jean smiled as she hugged Logan. "I love you."

"Love ya, too, darlin'," he grinned. They shared a quick kiss before Logan slipped on his uniform pants before leaving the room. Jean smiled as she watched him leave, thinking about the events of the night before. She quickly shook those thoughts away or she would end up joining Logan in his shower.

By the time Jean was out of the shower, Logan was back, fully dressed, and waiting for her on the bed. She winked at him as she dropped her towel before turning to her dress to pull out her clothes. Jean purposely wiggled her fresh panties on to find out how much restraint Logan had. She heard Logan growl slightly in frustration as he fought the urge to stand and stop her from getting dressed. Jean smiled knowingly over her shoulder at him.

After she was dressed, Jean took Logan's hand as they walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. They didn't speak the entire time but stole several kisses along the way. Jean was fighting not to smile, but she couldn't quite manage to keep the grin off her face. Logan wasn't even trying to hide his smile. The kitchen became silent as they walked in. Most of the New Mutants were gathered at the second table. They each looked at Jean and Logan for a second before turning to hide their grins. Logan raised an eyebrow to the main table as Ororo overexaggerated carefully folding the morning paper and placing it on the table.

"Good morning," Ororo smirked slyly at them. "Quite the pleasant evening?"

Jean blushed as she turned to fill her coffee cup. Logan was trying to hide the chuckle as he gave her a sidelong look.

_'Do you think they heard us last night?'_ Jean asked him telepathically.

_'Maybe,'_ Logan answered with a slight shrug.

"_Da_, we could tell it was," teased Peter with a chuckle.

_'I'll take that as a "yes",'_ Jean sighed quietly. Her face was starting to match the color of her hair.

_'Let 'em say what they want, darlin','_ replied Logan as he poured his coffee. _'Our business, not theirs. But ya know the teasin's comin'. Jus' roll wit' it.' _

"Morning," yawned Kitty as she entered the kitchen. She glanced at Logan and Jean as they took their seats. She sat down next to Peter, across from Logan and Jean. "Did we have an earthquake last night, or am I the only one that felt the mansion shaking?"

"Oh, the mansion was shaking," nodded Ororo with a grin, "but it wasn't an earthquake."

"Shut up, Ro," Logan warned, but the intention was lost by the grin still plastered on his face and the blushing glow of Jean's smile as she looked down at her plate.

"Tarnation, what a night," Sam grinned as he looked over to the other table at Logan and Jean.

Rachel stumbled into the kitchen, sitting heavily beside Kitty. She looked up slightly at Jean and Logan with blurry eyes. Her eyes flew open wide as she gave a little squeak before burying her red face in her hands. Peter snickered as he quickly shoveled a bite of cereal into his mouth. Kitty covered her mouth as she turned around to look at the other table.

"Any word on Kurt yet, Ro?" Logan asked shooting a frown at Peter and Kitty.

"Not yet," Ororo answered as she grinned knowingly at Jean.

"Ororo, what would it cost to get soundproofing in the walls?" Madelyne asked as she entered, giving Jean a mischievous smile as she sat beside her. "Some extremely loud noises last night kept waking up Nathan."

"Aww, Auntie!" Rachel groaned; her face as red as her hair. "I'm trying _not_ to picture it!"

"I'll look into it," laughed Ororo.

"Does anyone not know?" Jean blushed as she buried her face in her hands.

"You _were_ rather loud last night, dear sister," Madelyne soothed, with her arm around Jean's shoulder. "I think the whole mansion heard you."

"And if not," Kitty grinned wickedly at Logan, "we all felt the mansion shake…Several times."

Logan and Jean shared a sigh, shaking their heads as everyone laughed.

**XMXMXM**

"That's it, Maddy. You're doing great," Jean encouraged as she taught Madelyne the basics of using her powers. "A little higher."

"How do you make this look so easy?" grunted Madelyne as she struggled to keep the nickel in the air.

"Focus," Jean corrected her. The nickel wobbled and fell into Jean's hand. Jean sighed. It was the eighth attempt, but Madelyne still wasn't able to lift the nickel more than a few inches.

"Darlin'?" Logan called from the doorway. Jean looked over. "Emotions an' clear-headed thoughts were yer catalyst. Stands ta reason…"

"I got it, sweetie," Jean smiled with a nod. "Maddy, where's your head at?"

"Why?" she asked slowly in return.

"Because our powers are tied to our emotions," Jean explained. "The more scattered your thoughts and feelings are, the less our powers work until we have that inner focus of control."

"So," Maddy replied thoughtfully, "the more I think about other stuff during training or in a battle, the less I get done."

"Exactly," Jean nodded. "When I first got back, my thoughts were all over the place. Slim, being back, what to do. I needed something…constant in my life to refocus."

"Let me guess?" Madelyne grinned. "Logan."

"Well…yes," Jean admitted with a slight blush. Logan snickered from the door. "He's actually the one that pointed me in the right direction."

"Too bad I don't have a Logan," groused Madelyne.

"Maddy," sighed Jean, with a shake of her head.

"Eighth-pint," Logan suggested. Jean grinned at him.

"You may not have a Logan, but you do have…" Jean started.

"Nathan," Madelyne finished for her. She nodded to Jean to hold up the nickel again.

Jean's smile grew as the nickel rose steadily off her palm. It floated a foot above before flipping rapidly. With a slight gesture, Madelyne lowered the nickel back down to land as light as a feather.

"Yes!" Jean and Madelyne cheered as they hugged each other.

"Great job!" Logan smiled. He looked at the timer on the wall quickly. "Let's call it a day. Sam and Berto got a class with Rogue in a few."

"I want to visit Warren while we're down here," Jean nodded as she took Logan's hand as they left the Danger Room.

"Sounds good to me," Madelyne smiled with a little blush. Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something you want to tell us, sis?" Jean smirked making Madelyne blush more.

"No," she looked away, trying to look innocent.

"Uh-huh. Not buyin' it," grinned Logan. Logan suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. He growled loudly as he looked down the corridor toward Warren's room in the Medlab.

"Logan, what…?" Jean started but trailed off as a very familiar laugh echoed out of the room. "That son of a bitch!"

Jean was on the move before Logan or Madelyne could stop her. She ran the rest of the way to the doorway, slamming it open. Hank, Bobby, and Warren looked up in surprise, only to gulp at the angry look on Jean's face. Scott was standing at Warren's bedside with his back to the door when Jean entered in a fury. He spun around only to stop in shock.

"Jean?" Scott breathed. "How…?"

"_You_ got _balls_ to show _your_ face _here_, Summers!" Jean yelled as she stalked up to Scott.

"Is it really…?" Scott was cut off by a harsh slap to his face.

"_Yes_, Summers, _it is me_!" Jean ground out.

"Jean, maybe…" Hank tried.

"Shut up and stay out of it, Hank!" snapped Madelyne from the door.

"Jean…" Scott tried as he held his cheek. He reached for her arm, only to have his hand swatted away.

"_Three weeks_! You waited _three weeks_ to start flirting! With _my ex-roommate_!" Jean yelled in Scott's face. "_One week_ after _she _left _you_, you start dating _my sister_! _My twin sister_! Then have the _guile_ to _marry her_! And let's _not forget rejecting our daughter_! _You're pathetic_!"

Jean turned away in a huff. Scott gulped as he spotted Madelyne as she stomped over to him. Madelyne wasted no words, just slapped Scott across the other cheek.

"How _dare_ you come _here_ after you _left_ me and Nathan with _no word_! _No note_! _Nothing_!" Madelyne screamed at Scott. The medical equipment in the room started shaking until Jean laid a calming hand on Madelyne's arm.

"He's _not_ worth it," Jean spat looking right at Scott.

"You're right, sis," Madelyne nodded. They turned their backs on a shocked looking Scott. Madelyne reached into the bag she had dropped by the door. "Logan, I can't do this myself. Would you do the honors?"

"You bet!" grinned Logan almost cruelly as he took the large envelope from her.

Logan slowly approached Scott with the look of a predator about to strike.

"I got a couple o' messages for you, Scooter," Logan snarled before slamming his fist into Scott's gut. "That's from Jeannie!" Logan raised his knee to Scott's chest. "That's from Maddy!" Logan hit Scott with a back fist to the jaw. "That's from Rachel!" The uppercut that Logan delivered next knocked Scott to the floor. "And that's from Nathan!" He tossed the envelope in Scott's face. Logan leaned down to see eye to eye with Scott. "Yer lucky I promised not ta use my claws, bub! 'Cause I _really_ wanted ta!"

"What's this?" Scott asked looking at the envelope sitting on his lap.

"Consider yerself served," spat Logan as he spun around joining Jean and Madelyne by the door.

Jean looked straight at Scott as she took Logan's hand, pulling him into a hug and searing kiss. Hank, Bobby, and Warren's mouth dropped open in shock. Scott stared, looking angry.

"You're sexy when you growl that way, ya know that?" Jean asked Logan after she pulled back.

"I am, huh?" he smirked at her.

"Is this really the time," Madelyne rolled her eyes at them. "At least let me take Nathan down to the boathouse before you two shake the whole mansion again."

"Shake the mansion?" gritted Scott. "What are you talking about?"

"_That_ is none of _your_ concern, Summers," Ororo snapped as she entered the room. Scott looked at her taken aback by the venomous tone of her voice. "Kitty warned Hank and Bobby that you were not welcome here right now."

"We tried to stop him…" Bobby started but stopped at the glare Ororo shot him.

"_Leave, Summers_!" Ororo ordered. "Before I have you removed, _physically_!"

"Fine!" Scott spat. "Let's go, guys,"

"Hank and Bobby are welcome to stay," Ororo interjected. "_You_ are _not_!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Scott stood stomping out of the room glaring at Logan as he went.


End file.
